I Am
by SpilerCaer
Summary: AU, Hwoarang - biker and stuntman, Jin - student who works at the hotel, Devil Jin - Jin's elder brother and heir of Mishima, Hwoarang/Jin, Devil Jin/Jin, Baek/Anna Williams. Only Russian version. АУ, Хоаран - каскадёр и байкер, Джин - служащий отеля и студент, Демон - его старший брат. Бэк/Анна - Хо повезло с родителями, да.
1. Chapter 1

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me_

_I am control, no way you can change me_

_I am your debt, no way you can pay me _

_I am the pain, and I know you can't take me_

_Motörhead - The Game_

* * *

**I am the game, you don't wanna play me...**

**Я - игра, тебе духа не хватит сыграть...**

Джин аккуратно расставил бокалы на подносе и полюбовался на результат. Осторожно подхватил и отнёс к крайнему столику, обеспечил компанию иностранцев напитками, отвесил короткий поклон и вместе с подносом убрался поскорее с их глаз.

- Смени рубашку, - строго велел младший администратор, перехвативший его в кухонном коридоре, и указал на маленькое алое пятнышко на рукаве.

Джин кивнул немного рассеянно - слишком сильно устал, чтобы спорить из-за ерунды. Как будто всем этим людям в ресторанном зале есть дело до одного из десятков официантов! Сейчас ему всего лишь хотелось дожить до конца смены, уйти домой и поспать пару часов. Можно и больше, если повезёт, но это вряд ли. Он давно не тешил себя иллюзиями. Хорошо уже то, что Япония далеко. И Шин - тоже. Брат осуществил свою мечту и стал наследником семьи Мишима, а Джина с матерью выкинули на улицу без гроша в кармане. Шин от этого был не в восторге, но его протесты не произвели на деда никакого впечатления. К счастью. Джин предпочёл бы общество деда, но только не Шина.

Пальцы с силой стиснули пуговицу и едва её не оторвали. Он сделал глубокий вдох и приказал себе забыть о старшем брате, выкинуть его из головы. Теперь Шин в Японии, а Джин в Австралии. Даже деньги и власть не позволяли брату приезжать так часто, как ему бы этого хотелось. Да и дед не всегда отпускал наследника так далеко от себя. Опять же - к счастью.

Джин застегнул рубашку и бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало, откинул тёмные пряди со лба и постарался придать лицу спокойное и радушное выражение. Кажется, получилось.

- Эй, ты чего такой хмурый? - немедленно вопросил коллега, заглянувший в раздевалку для персонала. - Улыбнись, Казама, сегодня приезжает звезда.

- Какая ещё звезда? - безразлично пробормотал Джин.

- Ну ты даёшь... У нас завтра что?

- И что? А... - Его осенило. - Открытие отеля.

- Именно! Босс пригласил того парня, который устраивает экстремальные мото-шоу.

- Ну и что?

- Казама, у тебя кто-то умер? Что ты такой заторможенный? Этот парень и впрямь звезда - отличный спортсмен, в прошлом году выиграл главный приз в регате, и недавно победил на международном конкурсе боевых искусств. Это ж тебе не поп-певец, а действительно звезда, хотя говорят, что он и поёт. Ты ведь и сам участвовал в конкурсах по боевым искусствам. А если он согласится с тобой подраться немного? Представляешь...

- Ну и чёрт с ним, - отозвался Джин и обошёл коллегу по дуге.

- Нет уж, ты послушай! Если с ним столкнёшься, дай мне знак, ладно? Хочу автограф взять.

- Из-за такой ерунды...

- Может, для тебя и ерунда, а для меня - дело всей жизни.

- Хорошо, только отстань от меня.

- Отличненько. Спасибо. Кстати, не переживай, ты сразу его узнаешь...

Джин решительно прикрыл за собой дверь, не дослушав напарника по работе. Он даже не думал переживать и не намеревался и близко к звезде подходить. Ему это и даром не надо. У него учёба, работа, больная мать, долги и Шин. И с этим как-то надо жить. С братом он уже ничего сделать не может, зато с остальным - вполне.

- Казама! Казама! Сукин сын! Где тебя носит? Живо бери этот заказ и неси на пятый этаж. Сам требует.

"Сам" - это мистер Рассел, владелец недавно выстроенного нового заведения. И завтра будет торжественное открытие отеля, который по факту открыт уже полгода. Но эти полгода - просто тестирование, проверка функциональности и сервиса, а с завтрашнего дня отель будет работать всерьёз.

Джин ухватился за блестящий поручень и покатил перед собой столик-тележку, зашёл в лифт и нажал нужную кнопку. Пока поднимался вверх, пробежался взглядом по приготовленным блюдам. Большая часть из морепродуктов, молоко в хрустальном графине и фарфоровая баночка со специями. Странно, Рассел не жаловал острую пищу, как и молоко. Разве что пил кофе со сливками. Но графин не для сливок, а именно для молока.

Добравшись до двери апартаментов, он постучал, выждал полминуты и распахнул дверь, вкатил свою тележку, дверь закрыл и направился к низкому столику.

- Как закончишь, уходи, - глянув на него поверх стёкол очков, велел хозяин и вновь уткнулся в газету.

"Я тоже рад вас видеть", - мысленно ответил ему Джин и перешёл к своим непосредственным обязанностям: расставил все блюда на столе в нужном порядке и в должном виде, всё проверил, взялся за тележку и покатил её обратно к двери. Когда собрался ухватиться за дверную ручку, замер от властного оклика.

- Погоди-ка, а молоко принёс?

- Да, мистер Рассел, оно уже на столе.

- А эти... перец острый не забыл?

- Он тоже на столе. Я могу идти?

- Да, ступай, - мгновенно потеряв интерес, кивнул владелец отеля.

В этот момент дверь внезапно распахнулась, шарахнув тележку и перевернув её на бок. Металлическая конструкция грохнулась как раз на ступню Джина, заставив его зашипеть от боли. Он с яростью посмотрел на неожиданного гостя, который явно не знал, что воспитанным людям полагается стучаться прежде, чем куда-либо заходить.

На пороге стоял высокий парень с ярко-рыжими волосами и золотистыми глазами. Парень, в котором всё было дерзким, прямо-таки вызов во плоти: тёмные брови воплощали собой надменность, резкие черты лица - гордость, а на губах играл намёк на улыбку. Джинсы и простая футболка смотрелись на нём так, что Армани удавился бы от зависти. Казама сразу же опознал в госте бойца - тренированного человека всегда видно сразу.

- О, прощу прощения за эту досадную неприятность! Не волнуйтесь, этот растяпа будет строго наказан, - зачастил Рассел, выскочивший из кресла и опаливший официанта убийственным взглядом.

Ну здорово! Просто великолепно! Вот только увольнения или штрафа Джину не хватало для полного счастья.

- А смысл? - протянул рыжий. Его английский мог похвастать оригинальностью - до классического нормального английского ему не хватало пары миль.

- Простите?

- Как вы там сказали? Досадная неприятность? Так вот, очевидно, что досадная неприятность случилась по моей вине, поэтому наказывать имеет смысл меня. - Незнакомец прямо посмотрел на Джина. - Тебя хоть не зашибло?

Зашибло, но Казама меньше всего желал сейчас в этом признаваться. И меньше всего ему требовалось внимание этого рыжего придурка, поэтому он молча собрал всё, что вывалилось из тележки, загрузил обратно и вознамерился удалиться. Гость ему сильно мешал: он продолжал стоять прямо в дверях - не объедешь. Сунул большие пальцы за ремень джинсов и уставился на Казаму в упор. Горячий взгляд - иногда Шин смотрел на младшего брата именно так вот, как сейчас этот рыжий. Сравнение вызвало негативные эмоции - неприятно, словно смычком по голым нервам.

- Вы заходите или выходите, сэр? - не выдержал Джин.

- Я завожу, - последовал ответ тут же. Казама решил, что ослышался. Вполне возможно такое, учитывая фантастический английский рыжего парня. Тем временем тот соизволил всё же пройти мимо Джина. Задел слегка плечом - явно нарочно - и уселся на диване за столом.

Официант решительно выкатил тележку в коридор, прикрыл дверь и с облегчением выдохнул. Ну вот. Он добрался до лифта и прикинул время по часам, висевшим над створками. Ещё час, один час. И домой. И спать. Ушибленная ступня ныла и отзывалась на каждое движение новыми волнами боли.

Чёртов идиот! Кто он такой вообще? На японца не похож, скорее уж полукровка. Наполовину китаец? Возможно. И даже если он хотел помочь Джину, всё равно идиот. Не имеет значения, что он скажет там Расселу, у босса клиент всегда прав и невинен, а вот персонал - дураки и болваны, которых надо пороть штрафами и муштровать. С другой стороны, Рассел платил за работу прилично и позволял сотрудникам самим составлять своё расписание. Потерять эту пусть и тяжёлую, но удобную и выгодную работу Казама не хотел. Она нужна ему. Очень нужна.

Через час он заперся в раздевалке: ополоснулся под душем, налюбовался на пострадавшую ступню, сунул салфетку под холодную воду и обернул ею конечность. Прохлада принесла желанное облегчение и поумерила боль. Переодевшись и прихватив вещи, Казама спустился в холл и направился к выходу, отдал личную карточку портье, получил свой процент чаевых и, наконец, выбрался из громады здания. У входа толпились жёлтые такси, сновали лакеи и гости - обычное дело. Джин свернул налево и неторопливо зашагал по тротуару. Ступня вновь напомнила о себе, и он опустил глаза под ноги. И едва не налетел на мощный байк, который почему-то стоял поперёк тротуара.

- Извините... - машинально пробормотал, оперевшись рукой о мотоцикл, и вскинул голову. Ну вот же чёрт! Захотелось дать кулаком в рожу того самого рыжего придурка, восседавшего на байке с самоуверенным видом.

- Руки убери от моей жены, - посоветовал "придурок", - иначе будешь сейчас свои зубы собирать. И смотри вообще, куда несёшься.

Джин ошарашенно моргнул. Какой ещё жены? Рыжий тут один.

Наглец вскинул бровь, пожал плечами и бесцеремонно отшвырнул в сторону ладонь Казамы, которой тот опирался на байк. Выудив из кармана салфетку, незнакомец протёр то место, где недавно лежала ладонь Джина.

- Ещё раз цапнешь, руки выдерну и вместо ног приставлю.

До Казамы медленно дошло, о какой жене говорил рыжий. Как видно, он байкер, раз уж "женат на байке". Может, он и спит с байком вместе в одной постели? Вполне возможно.

- Чего пялишься?

Джин слегка вздрогнул и сообразил, что действительно вот уже пару минут глаз с рыжего не сводит. Наверное, он просто пытался разобраться в этом парне: за прошедшие полгода он выработал свою классификацию клиентов отеля и прикинул шаблоны, по которым следовало общаться с разными людьми. Проблема в том, что рыжий в классификацию не вписывался. Он вёл себя то как шизоид, то как параноид, то как истерик. И всё это - в равных пропорциях, непредсказуемо. Чёрта с два поймёшь, как надо с ним держаться...

- Влюбился, что ли? - сверкнул вдруг улыбкой байкер.

- Да пошёл ты!.. - огрызнулся Казама, обошёл придурка на мотоцикле и двинулся дальше. К счастью, рыжий не стал его преследовать, но даже спиной Джин продолжал чувствовать внимательный взгляд. Как будто взгляд снайпера, что навёл на него винтовку и прицелился для выстрела.

Японец жил на окраине города вместе с матерью. Далековато, да и квартал так себе, но пока не хватало средств на что-то более приличное. Он поднимался по лестнице и почти добрался до нужного этажа, когда навстречу из-за угла вынырнула тень. И сразу же - крепкая хватка и жадный, сминающий губы поцелуй.

- Я скучал... - Жаркий шёпот над ухом и ещё один жестокий поцелуй.

Джин обречённо закрыл глаза. Помяни чёрта... Ну и да, прощайте все планы, сегодня ему не суждено выспаться, придётся глотать стимуляторы и пить кофе литрами, чтобы не свалиться на занятиях или на работе.

- Ты же рад меня видеть?

Казама вздохнул и немного отстранился. Под густыми бровями собеседника горели любопытством тёмные глаза, наполненные серебристыми отблесками, чёрные пряди свешивались на лоб, а в чертах лица притаилась необъяснимая изысканность. Джину нестерпимо хотелось поверить, что сейчас он просто смотрит на собственное отражение в зеркале, но жизнь не настолько приятная штука.

- Шин...

Брат тут же закрыл ему рот ладонью, медленно провёл губами по щеке и скуле и прошептал:

- Как же без тебя скучно.

Крепкие объятия - не вдруг и вырвешься, настойчивые прикосновения и властные поцелуи - многовато накопилось огня. Интересно, и как дорого придётся заплатить Джину за мимолётную нежность брата? Без разницы, лишь бы всё закончилось поскорее.

- Пусти, - мрачно велел он старшему.

- А если нет? Будешь кричать и звать на помощь? Ты вообще собираешься пригласить меня в гости?

- Мать спит.

- Но ты же не хочешь, чтобы она уснула навсегда? - с тихим смешком предположил Шин и тут же забрался ладонью под футболку младшего. Казама отшвырнул руку брата и сжал зубы, чтобы хоть так унять гнев. Шину всегда и на всё наплевать, ему важны лишь собственные желания - достойный наследник семьи Мишима. Даже странно, что они братья, ведь сходство только внешнее. И Джин никогда бы не стал использовать слабости людей ради достижения собственных целей. Тем более, никогда не стал бы угрожать собственной матери ради того, чтобы...

- Ты можешь просто оставить нас в покое?

Наследник Мишима посмотрел на Казаму точно так же, как недавно рыжий байкер. Только вот у Шина было право на такой взгляд. И к дьяволу рыжего придурка!

- Если бы мог, давно бы прикончил и забыл, - хмыкнул он и толкнул брата, прижал к стене и буквально впился в младшего долгим поцелуем. - У меня мало времени, шевелись.

Джин перевёл дух и, выдравшись из объятий Шина, направился к двери. Мало времени? Ну вот и отлично. Это будет быстро и грубо, и он, наверное, сможет поспать немного. Лишь бы мать ничего не услышала, хотя она, конечно же, всё знала. Она всегда всё знала.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am control, no way you can change me...**

**Я - закон, ты не в силах меня изменить...**

Торжественное открытие отеля - это истинный форс-мажор. Беготня, суета, нервы, крики, истерики, тщательность, чтоб комар носа не подточил. Джин взирал на всё с безразличием и отстранённостью. Наверное, его жизнь сама являла собой подобный форс-мажор, вот и не оставалось ничего на посторонние проблемы.

- Спящий принц, ты костюмы приготовил? - позвал его помощник Рассела, лично следивший сегодня за персоналом.

- Разумеется, - флегматично отозвался Казама и сверился со списком заказов. Работала двойная смена, а очередь всё равно внушительная.

- В полночь должен быть фрак, помнишь?

- Помню.

- И что ты такой невозмутимый всегда? Хотя это лучше, чем биться в истерике.

Он проигнорировал эти слова, взялся за поднос и отправился в зал - выполнять свои непосредственные обязанности. Настроение испортилось, когда увидел за нужным столиком рыжего придурка. Сделав каменное лицо, подошёл, поставил поднос, налил в чашку только что сваренный кофе и добавил сливки, аккуратно поставил блюдце и чашку перед байкером, в центр столика поместил кофейник и графин со сливками... Целиком сосредоточился на этих движениях и порядке, думал лишь о них, как и всегда на работе, и не обращал внимания на "придурка".

- Тебя ещё не уволили? - подхватив чашку странным способом, поинтересовался рыжий. Он держал ёмкость не за ручку, а с противоположной стороны, обхватив пальцами горячий бок. Обожжётся или нет? Вроде, нет.

- Прошу прощения, у меня много работы. - И Казама убрался обратно в служебное помещение, прихватив поднос. Вот же сволочь! Он намеренно всюду лезет на глаза? И смотрит так... Вновь не к месту вспомнился Шин. Как же эти двое ему надоели!

"Скоро старик сдохнет, и тогда я запру тебя в золотой клетке. Не пытайся сбежать или спрятаться - я тебя из-под земли достану", - так сказал ему Шин перед тем, как уйти на рассвете. Любовь у него... извращённая. И становиться птицей в золотой клетке Казама совершенно точно не собирался. Вот мама поправится, и они уедут вместе туда, куда она захочет, а Шин пусть проваливает к дьяволу.

Вскоре Джин позабыл о проблемах - дел хватало. Трижды переодеться, постоянно носиться по залам с заказами, потом и в казино стала ощутимой нехватка рук. Тут ещё и спать захотелось невыносимо сильно. Казама проглотил три капсулы разом и запил чёрным кофе. Почувствовал себя отвратительно, зато сонливость пропала мгновенно. Он надел фрак и аккуратно расправил ткань.

Пять минут до полуночи и до шоу на крыше отеля.

- Казама, на тебе напитки. Поздравительный кубок в подсобке, ключ у старшего. Двигайся шустрее, быстро-быстро...

Джин пулей влетел в лифт и отправился наверх. Напитки должны были прямо там подготовить в переносном баре. И чего такой ажиотаж? Подумаешь, рыжий пару кругов проедет на байке и повыделывается на переднем колесе! Шоу, уж конечно... Чтоб у него колесо спустило!

Оказавшись на крыше, Казама застыл, испытав ошеломление и потрясение одновременно. В центре красовалась подготовленная для шоу площадка, вымощенная дёрном. Стена с одной стороны из плиточных блоков и такая же стена - с другой. Меж стенами - камни, валуны, колья и прочий мусор, охваченный пламенем. Одна из стен, кстати, располагалась впритык к краю крыши - байк будет долго лететь к земле, если вдруг что. И владельца мотоцикла потом потребуется собирать в пакетик по кусочку. Пожалуй, это действительно настоящий экстрим.

Гости расположились по бокам от площадки и восторженно переговаривались. Сам Рассел устроился в небольшом павильоне в компании известных высокопоставленных лиц.

Джин поспешил помочь коллегам с напитками, но периодически поглядывал на площадку и пытался сообразить, что именно намерен продемонстрировать байкер. Честно говоря, он ничего не смыслил в мото-шоу, даже не видел толком ни разу, разве какие-то отрывочные кадры по телевидению, когда переключал каналы.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям рыжий явился не в традиционном костюме, снабжённом защитой, а в кожаных брюках, футболке и лёгкой куртке. От шлема он тоже отказался и провёл ладонью по рулю мотоцикла.

Казама отвернулся, передёрнув плечами. Почему люди способны на бесконечную нежность к любимым вещам, но не к близким людям? Ведь вещам эта нежность не нужна, а вот людям... ещё как. Неужели это так трудно - проявить внимание к окружающим? Труднее, чем проявить любовь к бездушным предметам? Вот рыжий, например, сейчас так погладил байк, что живое существо на месте механической игрушки сошло бы с ума от счастья и сгорело бы от восторга. Впрочем, Шин и на такое не способен, умеет лишь удовлетворять собственные желания. Казама не сомневался, что брат любил его, но его любовь - это проклятие, а не благословение. Настолько изуродованное и искажённое чувство, что возникали сомнения в его искренности и происхождении. И брату всё равно, кто из них кого брал на ложе, он нуждался именно в самом единении и воспринимал Джина, кажется, как часть самого себя. Это Казама понимал, но принять не мог. Чувство брата его угнетало и вызывало отвращение, как и отношение брата к матери. Соответственно, он сам обходился с братом так же грубо, как тот - с ним. Только для Шина это, похоже, не имело значения: ради обладания Джином он был готов пойти на всё.

Казама вновь взглянул в сторону рыжего. Байкер уже красовался верхом на мотоцикле - как раз на той самой стене из блоков, что высилась у самого края крыши. Он поправил шингарты на руках, сжал руль и чуть запрокинул голову, подставив лицо дыханию свежего ветра.

Это... это причинило боль. Его вид. Такой свободный, на крыльях ветра, готовый сорваться с места и исчезнуть за горизонтом или взмыть в небо. Не догнать, не остановить, не пленить... Джину хотелось бы сейчас очутиться на его месте, забыть обо всём и парить в небе, не глядя на землю.

Взревел мотор, с бешеной скоростью завертелись колёса, взметнув пыль над плитами, а потом байк взмыл в воздух и полетел над бушующим пламенем. Хищный силуэт на фоне яркого огня, бескрылый, но стремительно летящий сквозь жар, преодолевающий пределы разумного и выходящий за них. Вот мотоцикл коснулся площадки, рыкнул мотором и помчался сквозь завалы из камней. Как он там находил дорогу - просто невозможно понять, но находил. И байкер умудрился въехать на другую стену. Как? Чёрт его знает. Но теперь он стоял на стене и махал рукой зрителям. И скоро вновь всё повторилось, но теперь он летел сквозь пламя в другую сторону и забирался на ту стену, откуда начал свой путь.

Байк на самом краю - и всеобщий испуганно-потрясённый вздох.

Балансирование между жизнью и смертью...

Джин едва не выпустил из рук бутылку шампанского, потому что глаза говорили ему, что байкер сейчас упадёт с крыши. Он поверил в это. Все поверили. Но затем последовал разворот на одном колесе - и никто никуда не упал. Рыжий мотнул головой, отбросив длинноватые пряди с лица, и немного грустно улыбнулся. Как будто сожалел, что всё-таки не упал. Ненормальный!

Казама в который уже раз отвернулся и занялся бокалами зрителей.

- Дай-ка... - Один из младших администраторов отобрал у него бутылку. - Быстро за кубком! И сразу же беги в павильон! Живее!

Кубок изображал собой хрустального всадника. Лошадь поднялась на задних ногах, а передние - застыли в воздухе. Почти Пегас, только крыльев нет. Джин осторожно положил кубок в шкатулку, на алый бархат, опустил крышку и поспешил к боссу.

В павильоне все такой плотной стеной обступили байкера, что его даже разглядеть было невозможно.

- Ох, не зря этих ребят называют последними язычниками современности*...

- Да, такой риск...

- У меня душа ушла в пятки, когда там, на краю...

Казама протиснулся к Расселу мимо гомонящих людей и продемонстрировал шкатулку с призом.

- Спокойно! Позвольте хотя бы наградить героя этого вечера, - со смехом заявил владелец отеля. Через пару минут подобие тишины и спокойствия всё же восстановилось. Рассел слегка развязно приобнял рыжего за плечи и подмигнул.

- Я уж было решил, что вы вознамерились омрачить торжественное мероприятие несчастным случаем. Какое счастье, что не омрачили.

- Несчастные случаи во время шоу - это норма, вам бы стоило знать об этом, - негромко ответил боссу байкер. Хозяин отмахнулся от этих слов и жестом велел Джину подойти ближе. Он церемонно откинул крышку, неторопливо извлёк кубок на свет и вручил его рыжему. Последний явно удивился и коротко поблагодарил. По-корейски. Значит, кореец. Следовало и раньше сообразить - пожалуй, только корейцы умеют делать потрясающие зрелища с минимумом средств. Вот как недавний номер: немного травы, куча камней, горючие смеси и один байкер. Зато зрелище вышло... Многие зрители до сих пор в себя приходили.

Неожиданно рыжий шагнул к Джину, поймал пальцами за лацкан и чуть притянул к себе. В сияющих глазах горел необъяснимый мрачный огонь.

- Что есть выпить?

- Шампанское, - отозвался на тихий вопрос Казама.

- И только?

- Желаете вина, сэр? - высвободившись, уточнил японец с подчёркнуто официальным видом.

- Молоко.

- Что?

- Молоко, - медленно повторил байкер.

- Почему бы не выпить шампанского? - вмешался Рассел. - У вас здесь свои апартаменты, ехать никуда не надо...

- Я люблю вечерние прогулки, - насмешливо улыбнулся кореец. - Молоко, пожалуйста.

Босс состроил недовольную гримасу и движением руки велел Джину пошевеливаться. И ничего, что за молоком надо метнуться с крыши вниз, а потом обратно. Кто же пьёт молоко на торжественных мероприятиях? Или этот придурок просто решил поиздеваться над Казамой?

Он вздохнул и отправился за чёртовым молоком. Когда поднимался обратно, возникло искушение плюнуть в стакан. Удержался не без труда. Правда, после пожалел об этом, потому что байкер куда-то испарился. Гости всё ещё обсуждали шоу, а виновник ажиотажа пропал с концами. Джин побродил по крыше, но не нашёл ни рыжего, ни его байк, ни других участников шоу, готовивших площадку перед выступлением и следивших за порядком на ней.

- Что ты тут делаешь? - отловил Казаму босс. - Иди в его номер.

Он кивнул и пошёл - а что ещё ему оставалось делать? В такие моменты Джин ненавидел свою работу. Спустившись на третий этаж, выглянул из лифта, добрался до нужного номера и немного постоял перед дверью.

Ладно, это же просто глупо! Работа есть работа. И он отчётливо постучал трижды. Выждав положенные полминуты, сунулся внутрь и никого не обнаружил. Растерянно покрутил головой, затем направился к столику в центре комнаты, где и оставил проклятый стакан молока. Когда выпрямлялся, машинально скользнул взглядом по отражению в зеркале и застыл. В зеркале отражались проход в соседнюю комнату и часть помещения. Там как раз и торчал рыжий - тоже перед зеркалом. От пояса уходила вверх тугая повязка, фиксировавшая рёбра, и байкер возился именно с ней. Либо повязка ослабла, либо...

Рыжий внезапно вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с Джином - в зеркале. Они оба смотрели в зеркала на отражения друг друга. По коже пробежали мурашки, потому что происходящее казалось нереальным. Отражение байкера слабо улыбнулось. Или улыбка примерещилась?

- Ваше молоко, сэр.

Кореец шагнул куда-то в сторону, пропав из поля зрения, тихо выругался и чем-то зашуршал.

- Может быть, пригласить врача? - поинтересовался Казама и застыл в предвкушении.

- Может быть, тебе пойти к чёрту? - высунувшись из комнаты, рыкнул взбешённый гость.

- Ну кто же знал, что шоу окажется для вас таким опасным?

Рыжий подошёл вплотную к Казаме и посмотрел сверху вниз. Глаза посветлели от ярости и даже стали ярче, чем обычно. Словно под ресницами притаился золотой океан, взволнованный штормом.

- Справишься? - огорошил кореец Джина и слегка потянул за хвост эластичного бинта. - Потуже.

- Растяжение? - предположил официант, превратившийся в медработника.

- Ещё туже. Перелом.

- А разве...

- Просто затяни потуже и не забивай себе голову ерундой, - огрызнулся байкер. - Оно уже почти зажило.

Значит, виновато не шоу, и ребро он сломал раньше. Джин управился с повязкой и надёжно закрепил, отметил шрамы на загорелых плечах рыжего, но промолчал. И потом вновь наткнулся на странный взгляд, напомнивший о брате. Чёрт возьми, кто дал корейцу право смотреть на него именно так? Через минуту этот наглец ещё и деньги протянул Казаме. Много денег. На чаевые сумма не тянула, точнее, жирно для чаевых. Он сделал вид, что ничего не заметил и покинул номер, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Он отчаянно нуждался в деньгах, но взять их у этого придурка... Ни за что!

Когда зашёл в лифт и нажал кнопку, никуда не поехал, ибо меж створками вклинился тяжёлый ботинок со стальной набойкой на носке. Джин ошарашенно уставился на корейца, а тот невозмутимо засунул ему деньги в карман.

- Эй, я...

- Слишком гордый? - хмыкнул рыжий и провёл пальцами по повязке на груди. - Это плата за молчание. Или можешь считать это займом. Потом вернёшь. Когда-нибудь.

- С процентами? - не удержался от шпильки Казама и решительно потянулся к карману, чтобы вернуть наличность владельцу. Байкер твёрдо сжал его запястье, не позволив осуществить благие намерения, и мотнул головой.

- Без процентов. Тебе не подходит эта работа, но раз ты до сих пор её не бросил, значит, дело в деньгах, так?

- Это не твоё дело.

- Не моё. Зато у меня есть лишние деньги. Тебе они нужнее, чем мне. Считай это благотворительностью.

И этот придурок сделал шаг назад. Дверцы лифта тут же сомкнулись, кабина слегка дрогнула и направилась вниз. Вместе с ошарашенным Джином, в кармане которого теперь лежала крупная сумма.

Собирался он после смены раза в два дольше, чем обычно. И постоянно косился на костюм. Деньги... Они нужны. Нужны очень сильно, но... Казама зашнуровал ботинки и вздохнул. Снова взглянул на костюм, затем всё же выудил из кармана деньги, свернул трубочкой и бросил к прочим вещам. Завтра он просто оставит их в номере рыжего - вот и всё. Положит где-нибудь так, чтобы их обнаружили не сразу. Рыжий придурок сразу поймёт, откуда они взялись. Наверное. И Джин засомневался - а если не поймёт? Кореец не считал деньги перед тем, как вручить их Казаме, откуда ему знать, сколько там?

Подбросить деньги в номер не получилось даже на следующей неделе. Всякий раз, когда удавалось в номер попасть, Джин либо заставал там байкера, либо попадал туда в компании коллег. Постоялец же тем временем довёл почти весь персонал отеля до инфаркта своими гастрономическими заскоками. Хуже того, все продолжали им восхищаться, клянчить автографы, делать втихаря снимки. Казама уже не знал, куда ему спрятаться, лишь бы только не слышать о самоуверенном придурке.

Невольно он иногда подмечал последствия травмы, о которой по-прежнему никто даже не догадывался. Рыжий еженедельно участвовал в шоу, и только Джин видел, насколько ему сложно выполнять все трюки. Зачем же он согласился на месячный контракт с отелем? Разве не разумнее было бы поберечь шкуру и вылечить перелом?

Как есть придурок! Упёртый и самоуверенный придурок, которого исправит только могила. Да и то - вряд ли...

* * *

* "Последние язычники современности" - байкеры.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am your debt, no way you can pay me...**

**Я - долг, какой тебе вовек не оплатить...**

Обычно не улицах этого города не происходило ничего выдающегося, и Джин привык возвращаться домой средь ночи. Привык к покою настолько, что позволял себе уходить глубоко в размышления и не обращать внимания на людей вокруг. Но иногда жизнь преподносила не самые приятные сюрпризы. Он понял, что влип, когда стало поздно.

С одной стороны, ему даже хотелось сейчас размяться, а несколько противников - это не повод для тревоги. С другой стороны, последствия драки могли негативно сказаться на его работе - Рассел требовал, чтобы служащие выглядели хорошо в любых обстоятельствах и радовали клиентов "американскими" улыбками. Выбитый зуб или фингал под глазом, или ссадина на лице могли стать причиной увольнения либо штрафа. Сегодня как раз уволили девушку-крупье только за то, что она набрала два лишних фунта. Повторить её судьбу Джину совершенно не хотелось.

Пока нарастало напряжение, и искатели лёгкого заработка приближались к Казаме, медленно заключая его в кольцо, он напряжённо думал. Тело же реагировало само - он серьёзно занимался каратэ и айкидо не один год, а мама всегда была прекрасной наставницей.

Внезапно по лицам недоброжелатей Казамы скользнуло яркое пятно света, затем рыкнул мотор, и рядом с Джином остановился рыжий.

- Садись, - коротко велел он.

- Эй, ты... - возмутился кто-то из тени.

- Завянь, цуцик. Вы не стоите того, чтоб об вас марать руки. Брысь отсюда, пока печёнка на месте. Ну так? Ещё мне повякай тут, ваш валет сам вас сложит в ближайшей канаве.

- Эйс, что ли?

- Пиковый, мать твою. Или вовсе джокер. Свалили.

И они действительно свалили. Казама изумлённо проводил их взглядом, затем посмотрел на байкера.

- Почему...

- По кочану. Садись давай, пока не вернулись.

- А могут?

- Вполне. И больше не ходи тут - у тебя рожа приметная.

- С чего вдруг?

- Разуй глаза, придурок. Эти рохли из бонхэдов*, а у тебя рожа японская. Соображаешь?

- У тебя не лучше, что ж они не наехали и на тебя?

- Из-за жены, - сверкнул улыбкой рыжий и погладил руль байка. - Хотя братья - нонконформисты*, вообще-то, так что с бонхэдами мне не по пути.

- Может, у твоей жены ещё и имя есть? - сердито уточнил Джин, даже не подумав воспользоваться приглашением.

- Конечно, - совершенно серьёзно подтвердил байкер. - Но если ты думаешь, что я тебе его скажу...

- Не думаю, - перебил его Казама и шагнул вперёд.

- Ты действительно дурак или притворяешься?

- Ты о чём?

- У стен есть глаза. Уши тоже. И иногда они умеют бить морды, даже убивать. Не будь идиотом и просто садись. Или ты не умеешь ездить в качестве пассажира?

Насмешка больно обожгла. Ездить Джин умел - брат катал иногда, но там мотоцикл был полегче, который выглядел и вполовину не так хищно, как у рыжего.

- А может, ты просто меня боишься? - развеселился кореец.

Казама молча перекинул ногу через байк и устроился за спиной придурка. И вовсе он не боялся, просто многого не понимал.

С места они сорвались стрелой, и Джин крепче ухватился за водителя, почти сразу вспомнил про его травму и чуть расслабил руки. В лицо ударил ветер, и он спрятался за спиной рыжего. Ощущение, конечно, странное. Байкер оказался неожиданно горячим, это чувствовалось даже сквозь лёгкую куртку. Кроме того, сам мотоцикл неслабо так вибрировал, и у Джина возникло нестерпимое желание поёрзать на сидении, чтобы сменить положение на более безопасное. Он не рискнул и зажмурился - пытался бороться с нарастающим возбуждением. Вибрация пронизывала всё тело, чёрт возьми! Когда он ездил на мотоцикле брата, подобного не случалось...

Рыжий свернул на какую-то магистраль, но Казама не обратил внимания на это. Куда больше его сейчас беспокоили собственное состояние и реакции тела. Никогда он не испытывал подобного - даже в объятиях Шина. Это было ошеломляюще восхитительно и... вызывало стыд. Чёрт возьми, он же просто едет на байке! Какого дьявола эта рухлядь так рычит и трясётся? Он присмотрелся к корейцу, но тот явно чувствовал себя уверенно и спокойно, словно и не замечал вибрации вовсе. Привык? Скорее всего, да. Ну и сидел он куда удобнее, чем Джин, поскольку его байк точно на пассажиров не рассчитан.

Казама вновь зажмурился и попытался взять себя в руки. Результат вышел неутешительный - он невольно выдохнул пару проклятий на японском и содрогнулся от новой волны удовольствия.

Рыжий слабо улыбнулся, не разомкнув губ. Судя по тому, что сейчас творилось за его спиной...

"Я тебя заведу", - мысленно пообещал он японцу. Вышло случайно, если честно. Он успел уже позабыть, каково это - ездить с ним на одном байке. К вибрации он сам привык давно и даже не замечал её теперь. Впрочем, она и раньше не производила на него особого впечатления. С другой стороны, кореец никогда не ездил на мотоциклах в качестве пассажира, да ещё и в свободной одежде.

В лицо ветер швырнул несколько капель, затем небо принялось неторопливо изливать на землю слёзы. Лёгкий тихий дождь приятно остужал разгорячённое тело. Даже японец за спиной притих, как видно, дождь и ему помог обрести подобие самообладания. Жаль. Байкер предпочёл бы, чтобы этот Казама Джин получил всё сполна.

Да, он потрудился узнать имя странного официанта: тот выделялся на фоне прочих не только внешностью, но и манерами. Замкнутый, мрачноватый, сдержанный и безупречный. Холодный внешне и горячий внутри - об этом говорили серебристые отблески в тёмных немного печальных глазах. Ещё в тот момент, когда он впервые увидел японца, понял сразу же, что тот отличный боец - достаточно просто посмотреть, как Джин двигался.

Это будет интересно. Это - поединок с ним. Рыжему нравились противники сильнее, чем он сам, либо же равные по силе. Он любил преодолевать препятствия и идти вперёд, всегда любил. Нельзя быть уверенным в других, зато можно быть уверенным в себе. Байкер знал, что он может, а чего не может, поэтому ему хотелось сразиться с японцем, просто сразиться и узнать, действительно ли он так силён, как кажется.

И, быть может, их поединок заставит Казаму улыбнуться? Капельку, уголками губ, даже намёка на улыбку будет довольно... Лишь бы хоть на миг прогнать печаль с его лица. Странное желание, но оно не пропадало - вновь и вновь напоминало о себе, стоило рыжему только увидеть Джина.

Он мотнул головой, откинув влажные пряди с лица, и затормозил у пригородного пляжа рядом с площадкой для игры в теннис. Ночь, дождь и ни души вокруг - красота.

За спиной завозился пассажир и мрачно поинтересовался:

- И куда ты меня привёз?

- Сюда. Нравится?

- Я не собирался купаться. И тут водятся акулы.

- Тебе никто и не предлагал купаться. Слезай.

- Что?

- Слезай. Мой английский не само совершенство, но обычно его все понимают правильно.

- Дождь идё...

- Плевать. Слезай. Или тебе помочь?

Казама выдержал паузу, затем всё же ступил на траву. И на его лице опять красовалась эта мрачная маска непробиваемого спокойствия. Рыжий оставил мотоцикл у площадки и прошёл мимо Джина, остановился он примерно в центре лужайки и резко развернулся. Японец смотрел на него с лёгким недоумением в глазах.

- В лицо бить не буду, - пообещал он, - но вот тебе со мной незачем так осторожничать.

- Что?

- Что слышал. Тащи сюда свою задницу, сейчас я тебе её надеру.

- Зачем? - тихо спросил Казама, но нахмурился, и это - хороший знак.

- Какая разница? Просто посмотрим, что ты можешь.

- Но у нас нет причин для драки...

Вот придурок! Кому нужны причины, если есть желание?

- Ты мне должен, - широко улыбнулся кореец.

- Могу вернуть. - И этот болван всерьёз решил вернуть ему деньги.

- Деньги оставь себе, а долг вернёшь в поединке.

- Но это же бессмысленно! - вспылил Казама. Вот и отлично, встряска ему просто необходима.

- Вовсе нет. Если проиграешь, ещё и отработаешь.

- В качестве личного слуги?

- Если бы. Отработаешь в постели. Или на травке.

Вот теперь попал - Джин мрачно сверкнул глазами и сжал кулаки: будет драться, никуда не денется.

- А не жирно ли?

- Неа. Тогда просто уже буду должен я. Тебе. Хватит болтать, надоело. Просто врежь мне пару раз. От души. Сможешь?

- Смогу, - буркнул японец и оставил сумку с вещами возле байка. Он медленно двинулся к байкеру, но тот с лёгкостью читал уже по одним его движениям готовность к бою. Собранность, внимательность и едва заметное напряжение. Прекрасно. Кореец небрежно откинул со лба потемневшие от влаги пряди и сбросил куртку прямо на траву. Казама тоже снял пиджак и отшвырнул его в сторону, неторопливо провёл ладонью по лицу, смахнув капли дождя.

Рыжий прикусил губу до крови, но отвести глаза не смог. Это было неправильно: то, что Джин смахнул с лица прозрачные бусинки воды сам. Чёрт, неужели он даже не подозревал, как... насколько завораживающе это выглядело? Омытое дождём лицо в обрамлении тёмных прядей, спокойное и отстранённое, и переменчивые серебристые огоньки, вспыхивающие в чёрных глазах. Незавершённая скульптура - ей не хватало немного света. Победить и защитить - именно такие желания он вызывал у корейца. Желания, которые нельзя объяснить и нельзя понять, они просто есть - не избавиться, не забыть, не прогнать, не унять, не утолить, не продать, не купить... Только принять.

"Принимаю. Если всегда отвечал на вызов, глупо теперь отказываться..."

- Надеюсь, ты действительно сильный... И не сломаешься, - пробормотал рыжий по-корейски. - Все всегда... А, к чёрту!

И он метнулся вперёд, обогнав падающие с неба слёзы. Вспоровшая воздух и дождь нога встретила жёсткий блок и сменила направление движения на противоположное. Он крутанулся вокруг себя, как волчок, создав маленький водяной вихрь, но вновь наткнулся на блок уже с другой стороны. Неплохо, отменная защита, но одной защиты мало. Для него - слишком мало, да и руки у японца не бетонные, сколько подобных ударов смогут отразить?

Они замерли в двух шагах друг от друга, настороженные и напряжённые под усилившимся дождём. Прохладные струйки остужали разгорячённые тела. Всего несколько секунд боя, а оба уже на пике сил и возможностей. Джин дышал глубоко и ровно и всё ещё удерживал на лице маску спокойствия и невозмутимости, но его черты понемногу оживали - медленно и неохотно, но оживали.

Байкер сжал кулаки, прогнав по венам закипевшую кровь, и невольно улыбнулся. То, что надо. Слегка повёл плечами - одежда промокла насквозь, даже повязка на рёбрах пропиталась влагой и уже не была такой тугой, как ей следовало бы. Ерунда, такая мелочь не стоила внимания...

Казама атаковал внезапно: прыжок с места практически без подготовки, пятка мелькнула перед глазами, бросив в лицо россыпь капель, затем - низкая подсечка. Кореец чуть прикрыл глаза, перемахнул через конечность противника и сам стремительно вскинул ногу вверх, чтобы тут же обрушить её на плечо Джина. Тот рухнул на колено, однако... Чёрт, снова блок! От блока рыжий и оттолкнулся, сделал сальто назад и выпрямился вновь в паре шагов от соперника.

Казама медленно поднялся с колена и вскинул руки перед собой. Тёмные глаза искрились вниманием и чем-то, здорово похожим на медленно просыпавшийся азарт. И теперь он точно потерял где-то свою привычную маску, наконец-то выпустив на волю внутренний огонь.

С тихим смешком кореец бросился в атаку. От первого удара Джин защитился, от второго попытался увернуться, и рука байкера пролетела мимо, разминувшись с плечом противника на какой-то сантиметр. Казама за эту самую руку и ухватился. Ладонь легла на его предплечье, но удержать не смогла - бессильно скользнула по влажной коже и остановилась лишь у запястья. Последовал сильный рывок, заставивший его утратить равновесие и прижаться спиной к груди Джина. Тот ещё вознамерился левой рукой зафиксировать его шею.

Разбежался!

Оттолкнувшись носком ноги от земли, он налёг спиной на грудь японца и воткнул левый локоть в бок Казамы. Так себе ударчик, зато чувствительный. Как и ожидалось, Джин от боли разжал руки и отшатнулся. И они вновь смотрели друг на друга сквозь завесу дождя. Яркая вспышка высветила на миг бледное лицо Казамы: строгие черты, наполненные необъяснимыми изысканностью и грустью, болезненный излом бровей и тёмные глаза... Как ночное небо, с россыпью звёзд. Чуть приоткрытые губы, неровное дыхание, влажные чёрные пряди... И он с изумлением осознал, что и его собственное дыхание перестало вдруг радовать размеренностью. Без причины. Или причина всё же была?

Джин не позволил ему поразмыслить над внезапно возникшей проблемой. Пришлось пригнуться и скользнуть по траве чуть в сторону. Подсечка для соперника не стала неожиданностью, зато сам байкер едва не встретился головой с коленом Казамы. Он расторопно откинулся на траву, откатился подальше и вскочил на ноги с прыжком. Джин шарахнулся в сторону, дабы уберечь себя от коварной атаки. Но это ещё не всё...

Они рванулись навстречу друг другу. Опять сверкнула молния, ослепив на миг их обоих. Рыжий куда-то попал. Ногой. Зато и в него что-то попало. В левый бок. Он рухнул на траву, зажмурившись от проснувшейся боли и хлеставших сверху потоков воды. Чёрт, Джин умудрился попасть по сломанному ребру. Кореец приподнялся на локте и приоткрыл один глаз. Его соперник валялся на травке, затем попытался сесть, одновременно он растирал ладонью ушиб слева над грудью. Рыжий от души надеялся, что не сломал ему ключицу. Это было бы печально.

Через минуту оба вновь стояли на ногах и упрямо сверлили друг друга взглядами. Байкер в очередной раз не удержался от улыбки. Вид у Казамы презабавный в белой футболке, перепачканной зелёными пятнами. Наверное, он сам выглядел не лучше, просто на тёмной ткани подобные следы почти невозможно различить.

- Достаточно? - спросил хриплым голосом японец и чуть наклонил голову, чтобы капли дождя в глаза не попадали.

- Мы только начали, придурок... - тихо рыкнул рыжий и метнулся вперёд. Стремительные атаки встречали либо блоки, либо пустоту, но это ничего. Рано или поздно... Джин пропустил один удар и поморщился, когда ступня впечаталась ему в бок. Однако радость оказалась преждевременной, потому что Казама ухватился за эту самую ступню - держал крепко, не вырваться, тем более что и разделявшее их расстояние играло на руку именно японцу.

Чёрт...

- Чёрт! - внезапно повторил проклятие вслух Джин. И шлёпнулся на траву так, что пятки взлетели выше головы. Поскользнулся? Это рыжий додумывал уже в полёте, поскольку противник не сообразил отпустить его ногу...

* * *

* НС-скинхэды (англ. White Power skinheads или англ. National Socialist skinheads) — появились в Англии в первой половине 70-х. Придерживаются идеологий правого толка, националисты или расисты, некоторые выступают за идею расового сепаратизма и превосходства белой расы (т. н. White Power). В силу того, что расистские взгляды противоречат первоначальному духу движения, другие представители субкультуры оскорбительно называют НС-скинхэдов бонхэдами (bonehead — костеголовые).

* Нонконформизм (от лат. non — «не» и поздне лат. conformis - «подобный», «сообразный») - стремление индивида придерживаться и отстаивать установки, мнения, результаты восприятия, поведение и так далее, прямо противоречащие тем, которые господствуют в данном обществе. Флаг Конфедерации (точнее, его вариант - Naval Jack, который на самом деле всегда был военно-морским, и конфедератами фактически не использовался :lol: ) символизирует нонконформизм байкеров, но некоторые до сих пор ошибочно воспринимают его как символ расизма и консерватизма. Naval Jack был введён американскими байкерами в качестве знамени именно социального протеста, а традиционные ценности и межрасовые отношения не имели к этому никакого отношения, не говоря уж о том, что байкеров слабо интересовала история Naval Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am the pain, and I know you can't take me.**

**Я - боль, которую тебе не стерпеть.**

Джин потянулся к гудящей после встречи с землёй голове, но нащупал чужую спину. Он глухо выругался, когда понял, что противник упал на него сверху. Упал интересно, кстати. И прямо сейчас напротив лица Казамы оказался живот корейца. Точнее, этот самый живот лежал на его лице. Или это его лицо впечаталось в живот байкера?

Джин с трудом сделал вдох и зажмурился, учуяв горячий знойный запах, смешавшийся с пряным ароматом небесной воды. Он бесцеремонно спихнул рыжего в сторону и с третьей попытки смог сесть на мокрой траве. Откинул с лица непослушную чёлку и покосился на соперника. Тот лежал неподвижно под тугими струями дождя. Потерял сознание? Кажется, нет. Тогда в чём дело?

Он склонился над корейцем и слегка потормошил. От этого движения рыжий вдруг побледнел, затаил дыхание и стиснул зубы. И только тогда до Казамы дошло. Он торопливо стягивал с байкера футболку и одновременно ругался, потому что ткань липла к телу. Потом он заставил придурка сесть и принялся разматывать повязку. Отшвырнув в сторону бинт, позволил сопернику вновь упасть на траву и озадаченно принялся разглядывать загорелую кожу, расчерченную шрамами. Капли дождя падали на гибкое тело и разбивались на множество ещё более мелких капель.

С какой стороны у него было ребро сломано? И которое? Казама поднял руку, немного помедлил, но всё же решительно надавил ладонью слева. Рыжий резко втянул в себя воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, тёмные брови столкнулись на переносице и дрогнули от боли. Ясно. И Джин ощупал левый бок так, как учила мать. Проверил всё тщательно - дважды.

- Всё на месте, - негромко заметил он. Ну, то, что всё на месте, это хорошо, конечно, но тем и сложны подобные травмы, что "всё на месте" отнюдь не означало "всё в порядке".

- Без тебя знаю, - глухо огрызнулся байкер, но глаза не открыл. Его ладонь скользнула по руке Джина, мягко провела от запястья до кончиков пальцев, замерла, а затем он решительно отбросил конечность Казамы в сторону. Только это уже не имело никакого значения, потому что...

Казама потрясённо смотрел то на собственную руку, то на рыжего и пытался думать. Разгорячённый дракой, разозлённый её нелепым финалом и ошарашенный прикосновением, больше похожим на ласку, он всё ещё пытался думать. Шин... К дьяволу Шина! Он намеревался сам решать за себя, так? Ну вот и отлично. И кто-то там что-то говорил про долги? Тоже прекрасно. И сейчас этот кто-то получит урок, который точно не забудет. Драки ему захотелось? Решил повыделываться тогда, когда ещё не оклемался от своего чёртова перелома? Сам нарвался.

И Джин решительно снял с себя футболку, отшвырнул её в сторону, следом отправилась прочая одежда. Чтобы разобраться с пряжкой на брюках рыжего и молнией, потребовалось всего лишь несколько секунд, и Казама уверенно принялся стягивать кожаное изделие с противника. Кореец тут же сел и машинально прижал ладонь к левому боку.

- Какого чёрта ты делаешь?

- Ты там что-то говорил про долги и отработки... - отправив брюки в полёт, напомнил Джин и помотал головой, чтобы отбросить вновь свесившиеся на лицо пряди.

- Придурок! Я же пошутил...

- Вот сейчас и узнаешь, что бывает за такие шутки, - сердито сообщил ему Казама и согнутыми пальцами ткнул в уязвимое место на боку. Задохнувшись от боли, рыжий упал на траву.

- Иди к чёрту, - глухо пробормотал он через минуту. Джин не пошёл, а провёл ладонью по загорелой коже от колена вверх, обхватил пальцами омытую дождём плоть и мягко сжал. Надо же, он и не представлял, что этот упрямый придурок окажется столь отзывчивым. Он погладил - осторожными прикосновениями к влажной коже, снова сжал в ладони и задумчиво отметил, что по длине это будет так же, как у Шина, может, чуть меньше, но вот в диаметре - точно больше. Несколько непривычно.

Рыжий попытался подняться и оттолкнуть Казаму, но второй тычок в пострадавшие рёбра вновь его успокоил на время. Джин сжал коленями узкие бёдра, ещё немного подразнил корейца прикосновениями - до явного горячего и твёрдого желания в ладони, и медленно, преодолевая собственный пыл и помогая себе рукой, направил его плоть в своё тело. Он прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, подставив лицо потокам дождя. Странно и непривычно, но ему захотелось сделать это именно так и именно с этим рыжим придурком. Захотелось стать его свободой, поглотить её и вобрать в себя.

И сейчас, когда, в общем-то, ещё ничего не происходило, Казама чувствовал себя... Это ничем не напоминало то, что было с Шином. Иначе. Совсем не так. Ожидание, томительная мука, переходившие в... боль?

Он подался вперёд и склонился над рыжим. Сначала просто ловил губами его неровное дыхание, а потом, когда сверкнула молния, осветив вспышкой резкие черты корейца, поцеловал. Над ними что-то громыхало в небе, сверху хлестали тёплые тугие струи, а Казама не находил в себе сил, чтобы оторваться от рыжего. Пробовал на вкус губами, исследовал языком и изучал руками его плечи, грудь, шею и лицо, забирался пальцами в пропитавшиеся водой волосы, вдыхал его горячий запах, смешавшийся с ароматом смятой травы. И никто Джина не торопил, позволяя упиваться этими ощущениями столько, сколько ему хотелось.

Хотя нет... Байкер внезапно бросил ладонь на его грудь и оттолкнул. И пока переполненный впечатлениями Казама соображал, что ему предпринять, он сам вдруг растянулся на траве, а сверху на него навалилась приятная тяжесть.

Рыжий какое-то время просто смотрел на него, затем провёл ладонью по его лицу, смахнув капли дождя, правда, по коже тут же вновь побежали ручейки воды.

- Я собирался тебя завести... - пробормотал кореец, прикоснувшись к подбородку Джина кончиками пальцев. - Но не думал, что результат будет таким.

- Предпочитаешь жен...

Договорить ему не дали. Зато позволили узнать, что такое настоящий поцелуй: когда каждая частица тела звенит от сладкой невыносимой муки и умоляет повторить это ещё раз и ещё - так много раз, сколько возможно вынести. Джина никогда не целовали с такой нежностью, сплетённой со страстью воедино настолько, что различить, где одно, а где другое... И целовали не только его лицо, но и... Везде, где оказывались губы рыжего, начинались рай и ад, сладостный восторг и мучительная боль одновременно.

Горячие губы накрыли сосок, кончик языка согрел его, дразняще надавил, а потом то ли соперник, то ли уже не соперник немного отстранился, позволив дождю омыть грудь японца. Казама содрогнулся от этого контраста, прикрыл глаза и с трудом подавил стон. Если губы рыжего казались столь же горячими, как раскалённый металл, то тёплый дождь в сравнении с ними напоминал воду зимой в проруби. Байкер вновь припал губами к шее Джина, спустился ниже, опять потревожил грудь: провёл ладонью, небрежно задев напряжённый комочек слева, вернулся к нему и пальцами, и губами, и языком. Казама зажмурился и выгнулся, невольно подавшись навстречу этим прикосновениям и ласкам. Или пыткам. Он всё же не сдержался и издал низкий грудной стон. Сам от себя не ожидал, потому что никогда прежде... Никогда. Даже если Шин был груб до жестокости, он всегда молчал. Но сейчас, сейчас молчать не получалось. Вообще не получалось. И стоило вырваться на свободу одному-единственному звуку, как за ним последовали и другие: разные, не похожие друг на друга, но одинаково наполненные удовольствием и восторгом.

Вспышки молний время от времени освещали рыжие волосы корейца и его лицо. Иногда Джин видел это, а иногда нет. Трудно было смотреть, лёжа на спине, когда сверху продолжала литься вода. Но смотреть хотелось. И хотелось не только смотреть, но и вновь почувствовать, как... Как тогда, когда Казама сам вобрал в себя плоть соперника. Хотелось снова испытать это - медленно, неторопливо и нежно. В сполохах молний, раскатах грома и под струями дождя.

Рыжий, словно мысли читать научился, привлёк Джина к себе и позволил закинуть ногу на плечо. Губы скользнули по внутренней поверхности бедра и опалили долгим поцелуем. Да уж, прежде Казама не мог похвастать отпечатками чужих губ в подобном месте, зато теперь появилась и такая возможность, если бы ему, конечно, взбрело бы в голову демонстрировать эти следы кому-нибудь.

Джин запрокинул голову, ощутив дразнящее прикосновение меж бёдер. Гладкая кожа поверх твёрдой и горячей плоти - и всё это так близко, что уже почти внутри. Ещё одно лёгкое и сладкое касание, повергающее все чувства в смятение. И снова - обманутые ожидания.

- Скотина... - И он задохнулся от неожиданности, улыбнулся и обнял рыжего за шею, и прижался к его губам своими. С упоением осознавал, как медленно внутри него расступаются мышцы, впуская в тело чужое искреннее желание. Это было приятно - без натиска, без боли, без неуместной жадности. Ошеломляющий контраст. И словно впервые в жизни. И даже те сомнения, что ещё оставались в Джине, исчезли сейчас бесследно. Он больше не сожалел ни о чём. И если бы пришлось прожить этот день заново, он прожил бы его так же, чтобы вновь оказаться под дождём вместе со странным рыжим психом, отчаянно рисковавшим жизнью. С рыжим психом, имени которого он до сих пор не знал.

Его тело раскачивалось на волнах удовольствия, и он больше не слышал ни грома, ни шума дождя, только собственное дыхание, совпадавшее с дыханием корейца. Под спиной сминалась сочная трава, и её запах становился всё отчётливее с каждым движением байкера, а вода на лице и теле превращалась в благословение, помогая не сойти с ума тут же и выдержать счастье, переходящее в боль, желанную боль. Боль от осознания того, что даже у восторга есть предел.

Тем не менее, это было долго, сказочно долго. Куда дольше, чем Казама осмеливался представлять себе в мечтах. Даже странно, что рыжий смог так хорошо разобраться в его теле и понять, что именно ему нужно. Или просто их тела так идеально слились друг с другом в этом странном танце под дождём на самом краю мира?

Кореец уронил голову ему на грудь, но умудрился крепко обнять. Джин расслабленно лежал под ним, не открывая глаз и пребывая в плену собственных впечатлений, чему немало способствовало то обстоятельство, что они всё ещё оставались единым целым. Правда, потом рыжий отстранился-таки и вытянулся рядом на траве. Казама повернул голову и принялся рассматривать его. В слабом свете отдалившейся грозы увидеть можно было не так уж много, но всё же. Дождь омывал тело корейца, и тот лежал спокойно с плотно прикрытыми глазами. Разве что лицо побледнело, обычно в нём больше красок...

- Как твой перелом? - вспомнил тут же о важном Казама.

- К чёрту его... - тихо пробормотал байкер, но всё же прикоснулся к левому боку ладонью, значит, до сих пор болит.

- Кстати, я даже не знаю твоего имени и...

Договорить он не смог, помешал внезапный поцелуй, а после - неожиданно серьёзный взгляд.

- Если не хочешь подхватить воспаление лёгких, пора бы и в тепло.

Искать одежду пришлось долго, а надевать мокрые тряпки - и того дольше. И после Казама прятался от ветра за спиной рыжего и тихо ругался, вновь ощутив на своей шкуре все прелести вибрации мощного байка. Правда, на сей раз он всё-таки замёрз и легко отделался - в таком состоянии не до удовольствий.

Кореец притормозил у дома Джина. Казама слез с байка, пару минут просто стоял рядом и молчал, а когда решился раскрыть рот и сказать...

- У меня нет имени, но я есть, - огорошил его рыжий странным высказыванием, вытянул руку, ухватил за воротник и заставил приблизиться. Он знал, что будет дальше, но сопротивляться не стал. И неважно, если кто-то увидит. Вкус огня на губах стоил любого риска.

- Теперь должен тебе я, Казама Джин... И я рассчитаюсь с тобой, когда умру с твоим именем на губах, - едва слышно прозвучали слова, почти потерявшиеся в настойчивом шуме льющейся с неба воды.


	5. Chapter 5

**...имя, которое лишь ты мне можешь дать...**

Смена начиналась в семь утра, но он пришёл пораньше - как всегда. Сандра выдала ему карточку и подмигнула.

- У тебя первый заказ уже. В номер тридцать-девяносто. Завтрак. Постоялец просил разбудить его.

Джин помрачнел. Тридцать-девяносто - это номер рыжего.

- Кстати, выручи меня? - попросила вдруг девушка-портье. - Мне на минутку надо отлучиться. Постоишь тут, а? Вряд ли кто-то станет проверять, но всё же. Выручишь?

Казама кивнул - дело обычное, зашёл за стойку и занял место Сандры. Она мягко улыбнулась ему и исчезла за дверью с табличкой "Только для персонала". Пару минут он просто смотрел на мерцающий монитор, потом потянулся к клавишам, но в последний момент передумал - программа сохранит следы всех операций. Его взгляд зацепился за толстую книгу в алой обложке. Без колебаний он раскрыл её и пошуршал страницами. Тут дублировались все данные, на всякий случай. Если что-то приключится с программой, отель будет всё равно функционировать за счёт сохранённых записей в книге. Тридцать-сорок... Тридцать-пятьдесят... Вот!

Палец Джина остановился на строке с номером тридцать-девяносто, медленно поехал вправо. Там красовалась запись на английском: "Baek Young Hwo - Roan".

Имени, значит, у него нет, да? Трепло рыжее!

Он захлопнул книгу и вернул на место.

Тем не менее, имя выглядело странно. Если выкинуть Roan, то вполне себе обычное корейское имя.

- Бэк Ёнхо... - тихо произнёс вслух Джин. Но "Роан"? У корейцев нет таких имён, которые начинались бы с "р" или "л". Кличка? Прозвище? Псевдоним?

Казама покосился на часы. Что-то Сандра долго, а ему бы хотелось попасть в раздевалку пораньше. После выходных ему всегда требовалось время, чтобы настроиться на работу.

- Спасибо, извини, что задержалась, - прощебетала Сандра, соизволив, наконец, вернуться.

- Всё в порядке, - негромко отозвался Джин, подхватил вещи и, махнув рукой, отправился в служебные помещения. Он торопливо переоделся, затем отправился к кухонному люду за заказом и инструкциями. И всё это время в голове продолжало крутиться имя рыжего.

Честно говоря, он думал о корейце на выходных. Точнее, он думал о нём всё время. И он не представлял, как теперь следовало держаться с байкером. Делать вид, что ничего не было? Мило, особенно учитывая тот факт, что всё произошло по желанию самого Джина. В смысле, драку устроил рыжий придурок, а вот то, что последовало за дракой... У Казамы загорелись не только скулы, но и уши запылали. Впрочем, даже если бы он сейчас обратился в горстку пепла, это не помогло бы - он не мог перестать... думать.

"Господи, какой же я дурак!", "Да я просто спятил!" и "Ещё разок - и всё пройдёт!" тоже никакого эффекта не дали. Всё время после той дождливой ночи он вправлял себе мозги. Безрезультатно. И половину этого времени он провёл дома в душе, измучив себя попытками унять пламя, поселившееся где-то внутри. Пламя, которое пожирало его, оставляя после себя голодную пустоту и холодное одиночество. Пытался засыпать столько раз - ведь ему же хотелось уснуть и нормально выспаться, но ничего не получалось. Чего-то не хватало. Раньше он мечтал избавиться от Шина и навязанных ему неестественных отношений, но эти два дня... За два дня он ни разу про Шина не вспомнил - рыжий вытеснил собой всё.

Абсурд какой-то. Подумаешь, захотелось разок секса не с Шином и Шину назло. Сделал и забыл. Но... Почему же забыть не выходило? Ведь он даже не знал этого парня, не знал его имени, да и тот имя своё назвать не потрудился, а солгал. И сказал, что... Сказал такие слова, какие Джину никто и никогда не говорил. Странные слова, которые жгли его теперь где-то глубоко внутри, не давали покоя, мучили сладкой болью и дарили необъяснимое чувство гордости и торжества.

Он трижды стукнул в дверь, выждал положенное время и сунулся внутрь номера. У дивана на полу валялась кожаная куртка, рядом пристроились тяжёлые ботинки, тёмная футболка свесилась со спинки. Самого владельца одежды Казама не увидел. В полной тишине он расставил на столике блюда, последним водрузил на стеклянную поверхность графин с молоком. Озадаченно оглядевшись, шагнул к двери и закрыл её, помедлил.

Разбудить. Рыжий просил разбудить его утром. Сам встать не мог? Впрочем, насколько помнил Джин, байкер из номера всегда выбирался во второй половине дня. Иногда раньше, но редко.

Он неуверенно двинулся ко второй комнате, поколебался немного, но всё же толкнул дверь и заглянул внутрь.

Рыжий спал на широкой кровати, растянувшись на животе. Умудрился занять её всю, раскидав везде конечности. Голова, кстати, лежала не на подушке, а рядом с ней. И одеяло скромно прикрывало только узкие бёдра. На спине справа красовалась глубокая свежая царапина, на боку содрана кожа, правое же колено разбито в кровь, как и локоть. И когда он успел только? Той ночью, когда рыжий уехал, выглядел он вполне презентабельно.

Джин подошёл к кровати и тронул загорелое плечо ладонью. Кореец не отреагировал и продолжил спать. Ничего себе!

- Эй! Подъём!

И это эффекта не возымело. Казама покосился на часы, но его внимание привлекли не цифры, а пузырёк с таблетками. Он аккуратно взял склянку и изучил наклейку. Снотворное. Ясно всё. Впрочем, это легко объяснить - травмы. Мало того, что драка растревожила сломанное ребро, так и новые повреждения наверняка доставляли рыжему неудобство. Похоже, байкер не особо любил врачей, потому и пользовался подручными средствами для смягчения последствий, а раны, выходит, сами заживут. Да уж...

Джин вернул склянку на место и снова потормошил рыжего. Добился лишь невнятного рыка, после которого кореец накрыл голову подушкой и продолжил спать, правда, одеяло почти полностью сползло с него. Казама облизнул пересохшие губы и, прикрыв глаза, сделал глубокий вдох. И он решительно отобрал подушку у сони. На ситуацию это повлияло слабо.

- Да просыпайся же ты!

- Пошёл к чёрту... - на ужасающем английском ответил рыжий.

- Сразу же, как только ты проснёшься. - И он невольно скосил глаза на открытые почти полностью ноги. Пожалуй, прежде он не встречал людей, у которых даже в расслабленном состоянии столь рельефно проступали бы мышцы. Джин задумчиво прикоснулся чуть ниже разбитого колена, и ему показалось, что его ладонь согрел тёплый металл. Зря он это сделал, теперь не только губы, но и в горле пересохло, а голодная пустота внутри грозила поглотить его целиком.

Просто желание, всего лишь низменное желание. Если его утолить, оно пройдёт. Наверное, такое случается иногда со всеми. Кратковременное помешательство и жажда страсти и огня.

Казама сам не заметил, как потянулся к галстуку, ослабил узел, а потом и вовсе снял его. За галстуком последовали форменный пиджак и рубашка, а там и всё прочее, что было лишним. И он ухватился за край одеяла, сдёрнул его с рыжего. Так он и думал - кореец спал полностью обнажённым. Он с трудом перевернул упрямую скотину на спину и откинул с лица рыжие пряди. Тёмные ресницы слабо дрогнули, но проснуться байкер не соизволил.

Джин задумчиво разглядывал его. Погладил по щеке, тронул кончиками пальцев скулу и мягко ненавязчиво поцеловал в сомкнутые губы. Рыжий вздохнул, слегка повернул голову к Казаме, но снова не проснулся.

- Хочешь сказать, что я могу делать с тобой всё, что пожелаю? - пробормотал Джин. Ответа он так и не дождался, поэтому склонился над корейцем и опять поцеловал, только на сей раз поцеловал по-настоящему, с пылом. Он больше не сдерживался и утолял то самое желание, что терзало его все эти дни. Или возвращал долг, потому что он чувствовал себя именно в долгу перед рыжим, но до сих пор не мог объяснить себе внятно - почему?

Как спящий умудрился перехватить инициативу, он не представлял, но, тем не менее, именно это и случилось. Чужие пальцы заблудились в его волосах, сместились на затылок и удержали, не позволив ему прервать поцелуй. И когда он всё же отпрянул, чтобы сделать столь необходимый ему вдох, рука рыжего скользнула по его плечу и упала на простыню. Тёмные брови сразу же болезненно дрогнули - разбитый в кровь локоть напомнил о себе.

- Эй... - тихо позвал Казама, немного выровняв дыхание. Никакой реакции. Ну здорово!

Джин медленно провёл ладонью по груди корейца, накрыл тёмный кружок слева, погладил пальцами, затем припал к нему губами, слегка прикусил, вновь приласкал губами. Перебрался ниже и прикоснулся к ямочке в центре плоского живота, обвёл кончиком языка, затем лизнул кожу чуть ниже. Тёплый чуть солоноватый вкус. Ладонь сама погладила бедро, а губы скользнули ещё ниже, тронули нежно слегка напряжённую плоть.

Казама решительно прикоснулся к живо интересующей его части тела корейца - благо, опыт обращения с ней у него уже имелся. Он потёрся о неё щекой и приоткрыл губы, медленно вобрал немного в себя и исследовал языком, потом добавил ещё чуть и ещё, пока не услышал едва различимый тихий стон. Мысленно он улыбнулся и плотнее обхватил губами свою законную добычу. Чувствовал, как горячая плоть постепенно наливалась силой, становилась твёрже и ещё горячее, наполняя его собой. Тут уж он дал себе волю и с энтузиазмом принялся дразнить лаской источник своего будущего наслаждения. Иногда Джин бросал взгляды на рыжего, дабы убедиться, что всё делает именно так, как нужно. И слушал дыхание корейца, стараясь уловить почти неразличимые звуки, выдававшие удовольствие. Даже странно, что этот отчаянный парень такой тихий и сдержанный - и это с его-то темпераментом...

Джин прикрыл глаза и провёл языком по всей длине, погладил пальцами и плотно обнял губами такую отзывчивую плоть, ощутил опасное напряжение и зажмурился в предвкушении. Ладонями крепко придержал бёдра рыжего, содрогнувшегося от приступа острого наслаждения. И впервые низкий стон прозвучал отчётливо, слившись с неровным шумным дыханием. Пальцы судорожно смяли простыню, мышцы свело от напряжения, а гибкое тело, вытянувшееся на кровати, напомнило туго натянутую струну, но... И только. Кореец сумел сдержаться, не позволив Казаме попробовать его на вкус.

- Какого чёрта... - пробормотал он с закрытыми глазами, всё ещё задыхаясь после проделки Джина.

- С добрым утром, - хмыкнул японец, усевшись рядом и погладив блестящую от пота загорелую кожу в мимолётной ласке. - Ты хотя бы проснулся. Правда, такой способ побудки в отеле не практикуют.

Рыжий попытался приподняться, но правый локоть его подвёл. Он поморщился слегка, затем опёрся на левую руку и тоже сел, потёр глаза ладонью и хмуро глянул на Казаму.

- Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

- Я здесь работаю, - напомнил ему Джин. - Ты заказал завтрак и просил тебя разбудить. Сегодня суббота, если забыл. И тебе не мешало бы показаться врачу.

- Пошёл к чёрту! - тут же огрызнулся байкер.

- Откуда уже это? - И Джин бесцеремонно ткнул в повреждённый бок пальцем, заставив корейца зашипеть от боли.

- Чёрт! Я же не с бумажками работаю... а делаю трюки.

- Почему бы не поискать менее опасную работу?

- Потому что мне нравится именно эта. Чёрт...

- Ты почему тогда солгал?

- Я никому и никогда не лгал, - сердито отозвался рыжий, упав на смятую простыню и закинув руки за голову. Правда, правый локоть вновь напомнил о себе, заставив его тихо выругаться.

- Лгал. Ты сказал, что у тебя нет имени, Бэк Ёнхо.

- Перестань! - Байкер нахмурился и покосился на Казаму. - Меня никто так не называет.

- Тогда Роан?

- Роан, - поправили Джина, поставив ударение на первый слог. - Так тоже не называют. У меня и впрямь нет имени. Точнее, целых три, но их никто не использует.

- Почему? И как тебя тогда называют?

- По кочану. Просто зовут Рыжим - и всё.

- Но почему?

Кореец помолчал, потом прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

- А сам не понял? Я полукровка: отец - кореец, мать - ирландка. Отец назвал Ёнхо, а мать назвала Роаном, но это неважно. Таких, как я, чистокровные называют не по имени, а всех одинаково. Так что... - Он опять умолк.

Джин закусил губу, вспомнив о том, как в Корее относились к полукровкам.

- Мне жаль.

- С чего вдруг? - фыркнул рыжий. - Тебе не без разницы?

- Буду называть тебя Хо, - решил Джин, взял склянку с таблетками и встряхнул. - Ты из-за них всегда так поздно встаёшь?

- Мне наплевать, как ты будешь меня называть, - буркнул байкер и отобрал пузырёк со снотворным, небрежно поставил его на место и потянул Казаму за руку. Через миг он уже смотрел на японца сверху.

- Что ты...

- Собираюсь взять плату. Терпеть не могу, когда мне спать мешают.

- А я мешал?

- Но я же проснулся.

- В этом и был смысл... - Казама зажмурился, упиваясь горячими прикосновениями губ. - Ты же сам... сам просил... чтобы... чтобы...

- Заткнись. Пожалуйста, - тихо попросил рыжий и воспользовался запрещённым приёмом, чтобы заставить Джина замолчать. Приём назывался "глубокий поцелуй": после такого обычно дыхание сбивалось, а голос делал владельцу ручкой надолго. Потом кореец отстранился и, слегка поморщившись от боли, прикоснулся к правому локтю. На простыне осталось красное пятно.

- Похоже, ты не в форме, - не удержался от насмешки Джин.

- Иди к чёрту! - Хо сверкнул на него глазами и неожиданно потянул к себе, а через пару секунд Казама сидел у него на коленях, прижавшись спиной к горячей груди. По плечам и шее бродили губы, словно рисовали на коже узоры. Ладони мучительно медленно гладили живот, перебирали мышцы на боках, скользили вверх, играли и дразнили то лёгкой лаской, то сладкой болью. Джин запрокинул голову, когда рыжий перестал сдерживать себя. Теперь его губы обжигали кожу, порождая коктейль чувств, состоявший из страсти, нежности, муки и упоения.

Лёгкий толчок в спину заставил Казаму податься вперёд и упасть локтями на подушку. Ещё десяток ошеломляющих поцелуев - и десяток следов на его спине, которые никто не увидит под рубашкой. Ладони мягко тронули бёдра, погладили и крепко ухватились. Почти невесомое прикосновение, почти внутри, но ещё снаружи - так сладко и нестерпимо возбуждающе. Горячее и твёрдое потёрлось о его тело, сорвав нетерпеливый низкий стон с губ. Чтобы заглушить этот долгий стон, он уткнулся лицом в подушку и сжал зубами прохладную ткань. Через минуту ткань намокла, а невыносимая пытка продолжилась. Тело звенело от предвкушения и голода, но пока удовольствовалось лишь обещанием. И все эти чувства заглушали стыд, который Казама действительно испытывал. Стыд за собственное поведение, но с Хо иначе у него не выходило. В его присутствии Джин вёл себя так, как никогда бы не поступил в любом ином случае.

Утешало лишь то, что это его собственный выбор. Он действительно получил то, чего захотел сам. И в сравнении с тем, что всегда было в его жизни... Это просто сказка. Короткая, но чудесная сказка. И она скоро закончится, когда рыжий покинет Австралию. И никто никогда не узнает о ней. Знать будут лишь двое: он сам и кореец.

Он вновь застонал, когда Хо медленно, но уверенно вошёл в него, и сам жадно подался навстречу. И даже боль его не пугала - не с рыжим. Тот обращался с ним так, словно... словно... словно любил искренне и всем сердцем. Иное сравнение просто не приходило Джину на ум. Он столько думал об этом, мечтал, хотел, чтобы Шин хоть однажды... Не вышло. Вышло только с этим сорвиголовой, хотя никто корейца о подобном не просил.

- Тише... - тронув губами его спину, велел байкер и властно придержал его бёдра.

Джин прикрыл глаза и обнял подушку, мягко раскачиваясь от движений рыжего. Приятно и тепло, неторопливо и плавно. Голод внутри унялся и сменился ощущением сытости и удовольствия. И потом к этому добавился восхитительный трепет, когда Хо стал двигаться чуть иначе. Всё это постепенно набирало обороты, усиливалось, поглощая разум и мысли. Джин вновь застонал и опять качнулся навстречу рыжему, бросил руку к собственной возбуждённой плоти и сжал её пальцами. Кореец решительно оттолкнул его ладонь и остановиться не подумал. Казама вцепился в подушку и зубами, и руками, зажмурился, почувствовал, как слёзы увлажнили ресницы, и громко застонал от невыносимого блаженства, резко рванулся всем телом к рыжему. Сейчас он прямо-таки мечтал о боли, чтобы хоть на миг вернуться на грешную землю и не умереть от восторга, но позабыл о силе байкера и его ладонях на собственных бёдрах, которые не позволили ему навредить себе же. Тогда он попытался как-нибудь вывернуться, прервать этот мучительно-восхитительный контакт, но и это ему сделать не позволили.

- Хо-оа-а... - Имя перешло в долгий страстный стон помимо воли Джина, после которого его тело содрогнулось от исступлённой сокрушающей волны наслаждения. Содрогнулось вместе с телом рыжего.

После Казама обессиленно растянулся на влажной простыне под тяжестью навалившегося на него корейца. Шею согрели поцелуи и сбившееся дыхание.

- Так... Так меня... ещё никто... не хотел... - пробормотал срывающимся голосом Хо.

"А у меня ещё никогда рабочий день не начинался с подобного", - подумал японец. Сейчас он почти ничего не чувствовал. Точнее, чувствовал приятную расслабленность и странную лёгкость. Если бы рыжий не лежал на нём, наверное, он смог бы даже воспарить.

- И часто ты ищешь себе так вот партнёров? - поинтересовался позже байкер.

Эти слова мгновенно испортили всё. Вообще всё.

Казама рванулся в сторону и резко обернулся, встретил насмешливый золотистый взгляд. Не долго думая, врезал кулаком нахалу в челюсть и, прихватив одежду, метнулся в ванную. Пока приводил себя в порядок, немного успокоился. В конце концов, что они оба друг о друге знали? Ничего. Но рыжий же не дурак, он наверняка понял, что для Казамы такие развлечения не в диковинку, вот и спросил. Только вот... Только услышать этот вопрос от него почему-то оказалось очень больно.

Джин распахнул дверь и вышел из ванной. Кореец стоял у выхода в соседнюю комнату, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Успел набросить на себя халат и прихватить стакан со столика. Он как раз сделал глоток молока - над верхней губой появилась белая полоска, которую нестерпимо захотелось слизнуть с его кожи. Полы халата чуть разошлись на груди и не скрывали красноречивый отпечаток слева - над тёмным аккуратным кружком. Отпечаток, оставленный японцем.

К слову, Джин так и не смог обнаружить на его лице след от своего удара.

- Значит, не часто? - уточнил рыжий и пожал плечами. - Просто тогда ты... действовал слишком уж умело.

- Ты тоже явно не растерялся, - буркнул Казама.

- Ещё бы. Я в армии отслужил, придурок. Там и такое случается.

- Ты - второй.

- Мило. Спасибо, я заметил, что не первый.

Джин закусил губу и промолчал, отвернувшись. Внезапно тёплые пальцы тронули его подбородок, а потом губы согрел нежный поцелуй со вкусом молока.

- Мне просто интересно, почему, - тихо произнёс Хо. - Ты не похож на человека, которому всё равно с кем, где, когда и как.

- Я сказал правду: ты действительно второй. Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты был... - Джин умолк.

- Первым? - предположил кореец и кончиком пальца провёл по его нижней губе. Ответа он не услышал. - Если ты сделал это, чтобы позлить кого-то...

Казама невольно вздрогнул, и рыжий это заметил. Он отступил на шаг и кивнул в сторону двери.

- Уходи.

- Я...

- Просто уходи.

- Но...

- Выметайся!

Байкер вручил ему пустой стакан, прошёл мимо и заперся в ванной. Джин прикрыл глаза, выдохнул и отправился к столику, прихватил всё лишнее и вымелся из номера. На душе было паршиво. Ведь всё так хорошо началось, но...

Это к лучшему. Это точно к лучшему. Всё равно эта связь продолжалась бы до тех пор, пока рыжий здесь. И его контракт с отелем заканчивался через неделю. Через неделю он уедет, а Джин останется. Поэтому всё к лучшему. И это просто временное помутнение рассудка, точнее, способ под названием "Ещё разок - и всё пройдёт!" - не больше.

И всё действительно пройдёт, превратившись в сон, который он, возможно, однажды не сможет вспомнить.


	6. Chapter 6

**...символ, который тебе никогда не понять...**

Не прошло. Ничего не прошло. И это не было просто желанием или одержимостью, даже страстью не назвать. И Джин не сходил с ума - он с ума уже сошёл. Он не думал о корейце, но стоило рыжему просто появиться на миг в поле его зрения - и всё. Казама терял слух и слышал лишь его одного, терял зрение и видел только его, переставал чувствовать, потому что находился бесконечно далеко, и это расстояние не измерить линейкой или в метрах, или в ярдах... И Казама терял разум, способность мыслить, даже двигаться. Он становился неловким и рассеянным. К тому же схлопотал уже несколько предупреждений от администратора, но страх потерять работу куда-то испарился. На самом деле, он даже хотел, чтобы его уволили ко всем чертям, ведь тогда он больше не смог бы видеть байкера вовсе. Наверное, только это и помогло бы избавиться от клубка противоречивых чувств и желаний.

- Казама, пятый заказ на крышу, - резко окликнул его старший и указал на столик-тележку, загруженную блюдами.

Джин машинально кивнул, ухватился за поручень и отправился выполнять поручение. Только в лифте до него дошло, что на крыше... Сегодня на крыше шла репетиция финального мото-шоу, а значит, там будет... он.

И стоило лишь увидеть рыжего, как Казаму захлестнул столь острый приступ желания, что это причинило вполне реальную физическую боль.

Кто бы мог подумать... Это же смешно! Он даже представить себе не мог, что будет когда-нибудь испытывать желание по отношению к другому парню. Да, он спал с собственным братом, но не по своей воле. Да, он научился и из этого извлекать что-то приятное, научился наслаждаться болью и страданиями. И когда он был с Шином, всегда старался оказаться на месте того, кто берёт, а не отдаёт. Выходило редко, но всё же выходило. Однако с рыжим это не работало. В ту ночь, под проливным дождём, Казама оказался в более выигрышном положении и мог бы поступить так же, как Шин, мог бы прибегнуть к насилию, и, наверное, у него бы это получилось, но такая мысль в тот момент ему просто в голову не пришла. Он сам распоряжался ситуацией - и распорядился именно так, как ему захотелось. Точнее, он позволил своим желаниям собой руководить. И получил в итоге именно то, чего хотел. А хотел он этого рыжего парня, так безрассудно игравшего собственной жизнью, хотел с самого начала, с первой же секунды - как только увидел. И никто другой не был ему нужен. Никто. Только этот вечно сердитый, вспыльчивый, острый на язык, невыносимый, бесконечно свободный, насмешливый и язвительный, жестокий со всеми вокруг, но неожиданно нежный с ним странный парень. Тот, что так больно бил словами и одновременно хранил на губах ключи к небу.

Казама остановился у края площадки и ошеломлённо уставился на небольшой трамплин. Прямо у него на глазах рыжий промчался по короткой платформе, прыгнул с трамплина и полетел навстречу жестяной колонне. Кажется, он хотел обогнуть преграду в полёте и вырулить на трамплин напротив, но не смог и врезался в полый столб. Байк рухнул на площадку, увлёк с собой корейца, проехался по дёрну и остановился у стены. Несколько человек бросились к пострадавшему, но тот поднялся на ноги сам и раздражённо отмахнулся, коротко ругнулся по-корейски и поднял мотоцикл. Ладонью он провёл по царапинам на блестящем боку - чёрная краска соскоблилась, обнажив металл. Похоже, царапины на байке его беспокоили куда больше, чем ссадины и содранная кожа на нём самом.

Кто-то сунулся к нему с пластырями и антисептиками, но получил в ответ на заботу устрашающий рык. Рыжий откатил байк к помощникам, чтобы те проверили его, сам же устроился на ограждении площадки с мрачным видом. Светло-карие глаза зорко следили за действиями механиков.

К нему подошёл высокий белокурый парень. Открытое лицо, слегка неловкие движения - само добродушие. Обманчивое впечатление, на самом деле. Неловким он только казался, как и добродушным. Время от времени взгляд его становился цепким и твёрдым, а неловкость маскировала плавность и гибкость. Каждое движение точно просчитано и продумано. Джин ещё раз внимательно осмотрел блондина и пришёл к выводу, что тот боксёр или где-то возле: характерные плечистость, пластика, походка, манера стоять.

Белокурый бросил большую ладонь на плечо рыжего и со смешком заметил:

- Перестань над собой издеваться, Джинджер*.

- Свали! - рыкнул в ответ кореец и смахнул руку блондина с плеча.

- Ну в самом деле! - хмыкнул его собеседник. - Ты же лучший из лучших, и они любой твой трюк скушают на ура. Ещё и добавки попросят. Зачем тебе именно сейчас ставить этот новый номер? Даже ты не можешь прыгнуть выше головы и сделать что-то столь сложное без долгой подготовки.

Байкер отмолчался, но, судя по посветлевшим от бешенства глазам, мысли у него были совершенно иные по этому поводу.

- И подумай об отце...

- Заткнись! - взорвался рыжий и посмотрел на белокурого парня в упор.

- И не поминай всуе?

- Именно! Я сделаю этот чёртов трюк! Просто отстань от меня!

- Сделаешь именно поэтому? Просто потому, что он будет против?

- Тебя это не касается.

- Как бы он мой дядя, так что в какой-то степени меня это очень даже касается, - развеселился блондин.

- Хочешь в ухо?

- Хочу. Но ты тоже можешь получить в ухо. Думаю, шансы у нас - пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Пари?

- Я тебе сказал - отстань от меня.

- А я твой английский не понимаю, Джинджер, - расплылся в довольной улыбке собеседник рыжего.

- Ирландская скотина, - буркнул кореец и отвернулся к механикам, которые заканчивали приводить байк в порядок.

- Уж кто бы говорил!

Внезапно блондин обхватил Хо за плечи левой рукой, а правой шутливо взлохматил яркие пряди.

- Ну чего ты такой злой, Рыжик?

- Пусти! - рассвирепел окончательно рыжий и ткнул согнутыми пальцами ирландца под рёбра, тот зашипел от неожиданности и отпустил байкера. - Прибью!

- Не прибьёшь, ты меня любишь.

- Вот ещё!

- И как ты будешь потом смотреть матери в глаза?

- Ты ей до лампочки.

- Ладно, как ты будешь смотреть в глаза моей матери?

- Как-нибудь.

- Да, она всегда считала тебя наглой рыжей мордой.

Кореец выругался на своём языке, слез с ограды и отправился к байку, оставив светловолосого парня в гордом одиночестве. Тот огляделся по сторонам, приметил Джина - точнее, графин с молоком на столике - и махнул рукой.

- Эй, стакан молока можно?

Казама налил ему молока и вручил стакан с тщательно скрываемой неприязнью. Ему пришлось не по вкусу всё то, что он недавно увидел и услышал. По его мнению, блондин держал себя слишком уж вольно с рыжим.

Тем временем белокурый ирландец легко перемахнул через ограду, не расплескав молоко, подошёл к корейцу и вручил ему стакан.

- На удачу, злюка, - подмигнув байкеру, заметил он.

- Стив, ты уже...

- Ты можешь хотя бы со мной сегодня помириться? - скрестив руки на груди, строго вопросил блондин и наигранно трагично вздохнул: - Иначе я буду безутешен в своём горе.

Рыжий с минуту сверлил ирландца взглядом, потом не выдержал и фыркнул. Фырканье плавно превратилось в тихий приятный смех.

- Да ну тебя к чёрту... - пробормотал Хо, тем не менее, с молоком расправился. Когда возвращал стеклянное изделие блондину, заметил Джина. Золотистые глаза стремительно скользнули по лицу японца, после чего рыжий отвернулся и больше ни разу в его сторону не посмотрел.

- Может, защиту... - сунулся кто-то со шлемом к байкеру. Доброжелателю хватило одного разъярённого взгляда, чтобы забиться в щель и научиться молчать.

Хо поправил на запястьях ремешки шингартов, небрежно откинул со лба пару рыжих прядей и крепко ухватился за руль. Он смотрел на жестяную колонну, потом чуть наклонил голову к правому плечу и неожиданно довольно прищурился. Взревел мотор байка, из-под колёс взметнулась пыль, а затем кореец стрелой промчался по платформе, взлетел на трамплин и отправился навстречу колонне по воздуху. Разминулся он с жестяным боком всего на пару сантиметров, но разминулся, переднее колесо взрыхлило землю, мотор взревел ещё громче, и байкер развернулся на одном колесе, помчался ко второму трамплину и легко запрыгнул на него.

Блондин озадаченно почесал подбородок.

- Это же не совсем то... - растерянно протянул инженер-конструктор, разработавший приспособления для номера.

- Зато находчиво, - хмыкнул Стив. - Такое тоже будет в новинку. А первоначальный вариант надо ещё прорабатывать и готовить пару месяцев, сейчас даже он его не сделает, тем более, с такой рукой и ногой.

Ирландец намекал на разбитый локоть корейца и колено. К слову, от напряжения и нагрузки на локте треснула корка засохшей крови, и предплечье рыжего раскрасили алые полосы.

- Ещё раз? - остановившись рядом с инженером и Стивом, уточнил Хо. Бросил на них косой взгляд и крепче сжал пальцами руль.

- Перестань, ты уже сделал трюк, и я не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь его повторить, - нахмурился блондин. Он протянул рыжему пачку салфеток, и у того медленно поехала вверх бровь. - Сделай с собой что-нибудь, пока никто в обморок не грохнулся. Ты весь в пыли и крови...

Пару минут эти двое яростно спорили, в итоге последнее слово осталось за корейцем - кто бы сомневался. Он коротко сказал всё, что думает об ирландцах вообще и о Стиве в частности, вручил мотоцикл механикам, обрычал конструктора на тему недоработки трамплина - угол ему не нравился, перемахнул через ограду и отправился в небольшую пристройку рядом с площадкой для шоу. Там располагались душевая, раздевалка, минибуфет и была аптечка.

Джин разбирался с заказом для команды рыжего, но периодически косился на пристройку. Потом заявился Рассел, одобрительно кивнул, налюбовавшись на работу Казамы, и поинтересовался, куда пропал "мистер Бэк". Белокурый парень просветил его по этому поводу и указал на пристройку. В итоге Джин получил новое задание - метнуться на первый этаж и принести свежие полотенца в душевую, заодно проверить минибуфет и освежить запас напитков.

Начал он как раз с напитков: заменил несколько бутылок спиртного и пополнил запасы молока. Молоко у рыжего заканчивалось быстро и постоянно, и Джин ни разу не видел, чтобы Хо пил крепкие напитки - хотя бы шампанское.

Он сунулся в помещение с душевыми кабинками. Вода шумела в дальнем конце. Прижав к себе стопку полотенец, Казама прикрыл дверь и неуверенно шагнул вперёд. Рыжего он и впрямь нашёл в дальней кабинке: тот стоял под тёплыми струями, уперевшись ладонью в стену и чуть наклонив голову. Потемневшие пряди спадали ему на лицо, а с кончиков пальцев правой руки вниз падали алые капли, и он едва заметно дрожал. На спине тоже слегка кровоточила глубокая царапина, а ещё там багровели пятна, оставшиеся после недавнего падения.

Вряд ли Хо слышал, как он зашёл в душевую. И вряд ли слышал, как он приблизился. Однако через минуту кореец вскинул голову и бросил короткий взгляд на Казаму поверх правого плеча.

Шум воды разбивал тишину - и только.

Джин стиснул зубы, сделал ещё один шаг и хотел повесить полотенца на тонкую перегородку, где было сухо.

- Проваливай, - негромко велел ему рыжий.

- Повешу полотенца и свалю, не переживай, - мрачно отозвался Казама. Полотенца он действительно повесил и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но не удержался и оглянулся.

Кореец сейчас казался золотистым с головы до ног - из-за лёгкого загара. К слову, загар был сплошным и ровным, но по Хо не скажешь, что он любитель салонов, да и такой загар не мог быть искусственным.

- Ты собирался уходить, - внезапно прозвучал рядом голос байкера. Джин вздрогнул от неожиданности и вынырнул из грёз, обнаружив предмет своих дум на расстоянии вытянутой руки от себя. Хо смотрел на него прямо и спокойно и явно не испытывал ни малейшей неловкости из-за отсутствия одежды.

- Тот парень... это твой... твой... Он... - Казама умолк и мысленно обругал себя последними словами. - Похоже, у тебя тоже есть тот, кого можно позлить.

- Не понимаю, ты про что? - удивлённо отозвался кореец.

- Тот блондин. Вы же встречаетесь?

Рыжий с минуту изумлённо смотрел на Джина, потом закусил губу, но всё же не смог удержаться от улыбки.

- Это мой брат, придурок.

Улыбка постепенно таяла, пока не исчезла совсем. Изумление в золотистых глазах превратилось в ошарашенность.

- Я серьёзно... - озадаченно пробормотал кореец. - Стив - мой двоюродный брат.

- А это помеха таким отношениям? - со скепсисом ядовито уточнил Джин и умолк, потому что его собеседник выглядел уже совершенно ошеломлённым.

- Ну да. Ещё какая помеха, - медленно ответил Хо с неприкрытой растерянностью на лице.

- Неужели? А твой брат... - Джин не смог договорить, потому что рыжий просто коротко двинул его кулаком в челюсть. Спиной он врезался в тонкую перегородку, которая жалобно заскрипела, но выдержала.

- Что за...

- Можешь говорить обо мне, что пожелаешь, но ты ни черта не знаешь о моём брате. У тебя нет права оскорблять его, уяснил? - Под ресницами Хо плавился и бурлил золотой океан дикой ярости.

- Значит, право оскорблять тебя у меня есть? - мрачно поинтересовался Казама.

- Оскорбляй, сколько влезет, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Хо. - Я уж как-нибудь это переживу.

- Я сделал это не потому... Всё не так, как ты тогда подумал. - Джин посмотрел себе под ноги и вздохнул. Ну вот, и что он сейчас несёт? Что пытается объяснить? И, что важнее, зачем?

- Это не имеет значения. - В перегородку над плечом Джина упёрлась ладонь. Кореец задумчиво смотрел на него сверху вниз. - Важно то, что у тебя кто-то есть. И ты обманул чьё-то доверие.

Казама не выдержал и глухо рассмеялся. Обманул доверие? Это когда же Шин ему доверял? И разве можно назвать их отношения...

- Что смешного? - нахмурившись, уточнил рыжий.

- Нет у меня никого, идиот. И как можно обмануть доверие человека, которого ненавидишь?

- А есть повод ненавидеть?

- Есть. Он хотел бы запереть меня в золотой клетке навсегда, но я...

- А если я хочу того же? - перебил его кореец, опасно сверкнув глазами.

- Что?..

- Ничего... - Это рыжий выдохнул ему в губы перед поцелуем, а спустя минуту Джин запрокинул голову, подставив шею его горячим прикосновениям и настойчивым ласкам. Медленно опустил веки и позволил делать с собой всё, что рыжему заблагорассудилось бы сделать. Просто потому, что этого хотел он сам.

Кажется, его медленно раздевали, сопровождая этот процесс весьма приятными действиями. И он даже думать не хотел, в каком виде потом будет его форма. Какая разница? У него всё равно есть сменные комплекты... Правда, он успел достать из кармана брюк небольшой блестящий квадратик и сжать его в ладони. В прошлый раз...

Мысль выветрилась из головы, когда он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к низу живота. Затем горячие пальцы тронули его бедро с внутренней стороны, скользнули под напрягшейся плотью и погладили, пробрались дальше, ещё немного - и один палец проник внутрь. Немного нежности и дразнящих движений - и к первому пальцу добавился второй. Сладко, но мало. Джин поднял ногу и пошатнулся, ударившись спиной о тонкую перегородку кабинки. Хо его поддержал и даже чуть приподнял. И когда они наконец соединились одной плотью, Казама решительно закинул ногу на корейца - практически обнял ногой, чтобы сделать их единение более полным. С тихим стоном он откинул голову к перегородке и открылся навстречу губам рыжего, даже всем телом подавался вслед за ними, чтобы продлить нежные и пылкие прикосновения. Чёрт возьми, он даже не представлял, как сильно скучал по этому - только сейчас и понял. И он тесно прижался к Хо всем телом - так тесно, как только возможно, с силой обхватил руками и жадно потянулся за новыми поцелуями.

- Чёрт... - ошарашенно выдохнул кореец, пока у него ещё была возможность что-то говорить. Потом он крепко прижал Джина к перегородке и принялся увлечённо исследовать, умудряясь одарять пылкой страстью каждый кусочек тела и извлекать из Казамы доказательства восторга - тихие и громкие стоны.

Тонкая перегородка жалобно скрипела, и складывалось впечатление, что она не выдержит напора двух одержимых друг другом людей.

Сквозь шум воды прозвучал хлопок открывшейся и закрывшейся двери.

Хо замер, вжав своим телом Джина в перегородку неожиданно сильно - под лопатку больно впилось что-то острое. Горячая ладонь легла на его губы, чтоб уж наверняка заглушить любой случайный стон.

- Джинджер? Поговорить надо, - разнёсся по душевой голос Стива. Судя по всему, он приближался к той самой кабинке, где притихли Казама и кореец.

- Потом, - глухо отозвался рыжий севшим голосом. - Проваливай к чёрту!

- Но мне нужно с тобой поговорить...

- Позже.

- Сейчас.

- Я в душе, придурок!

- Эй... Что у тебя с голосом?

Хороший вопрос. Голос рыжего явно не слушался и звучал совершенно не так, как обычно.

- Ничего! Проваливай!

- Нет уж. Или мы поговорим сейчас, или никогда. - Звук шагов стал ещё ближе.

- Стив, не подходи! - с тихой угрозой велел Хо.

- Но нам действительно надо...

- Хорошо. Но не здесь и не сейчас. Подожди меня снаружи.

- Ну нет...

- Стив! Чёрт... Я не один. Подожди снаружи! - рыкнул байкер, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Джина. И только теперь последний заметил, что корейца била мелкая дрожь.

- Что? - растерянно вопросил ирландец, остановившись в нескольких шагах от перегородки.

- Чёрт! Подожди снаружи. Пожалуйста. Мы поговорим, когда я выйду. Обещаю, - отрывисто произнёс байкер. - Лучше присмотри за коридором.

- Эм... Проще говоря, мне надо опять стоять на стрёме, пока ты будешь развлекаться? - озадаченно пробормотал Стив.

- Просто заткнись и свали отсюда к чёрту!

- Ага, считай, что меня здесь уже нет...

Когда вновь хлопнула дверь, Джину примерещилось, что рыжий прошептал: "Прости..." И вслед за этим случилось слишком много всего, чтобы у него осталось время на рассуждения и догадки. Хо заглушал его стоны поцелуями и окутывал его пламенем желания, сам же он едва мог удерживаться руками за шею корейца. Но главное - их никто больше не мог остановить, только они сами. И ни один из них не пытался этого сделать.

Потом они просто стояли, привалившись к многострадальной перегородке. Горячее неровное дыхание обжигало плечо Джина, а он сам медленно перебирал пальцами влажные рыжие пряди.

Всё получилось быстро - быстрее, чем ему бы хотелось, но сердце до сих пор бешено стучало в груди. И желаний не осталось. Совсем. Сейчас достаточно было просто стоять рядом с Хо и ловить его знойный запах, смешанный с хвойным ароматом то ли шампуня, то ли мыла.

- Ты уже можешь отпустить мою ногу, - тихо отметил Джин, немного отдышавшись.

- Не могу, - глухо рыкнул ему в плечо рыжий.

- Почему? - опешил Казама от неожиданности ответа.

- Мне не хочется... - уткнувшись носом теперь в шею Джина, пробормотал Хо.

- И чего же тебе тогда хочется?

- Не задавай вопросы, ответы на которые уже знаешь, - огрызнулся кореец и теснее прижался к Казаме.

- Чёрт...

- Именно, - согласился рыжий, вздохнул и отстранился наконец. Быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц заставил Джина потупить взор, и он вдруг заметил, что правая рука до сих пор сжата в кулак. Медленно разогнул пальцы, открыв блестящий квадратик.

Хо выразительно хмыкнул, небрежно ухватил маленькую упаковку и, не глядя, бросил через плечо.

- Не бойся, я не заразный.

- Я не боюсь, - немного удивлённо отозвался Джин. - А если заразный я?

- Какая разница? Уже поздновато думать об этом.

Рыжий шагнул под струи воды и запрокинул голову. Он до сих пор немного дрожал - Казама обратил внимание на это. Не то чтобы дрожь бросалась в глаза, но всё же... И он тоже ступил под потоки воды, чтобы поймать Хо и сорвать с его губ ещё один поцелуй. Забавно, раньше ему никогда не нравилось целоваться, но с байкером это правило превращалось в исключение.

- Так что ты будешь делать? - пробормотал рыжий минуту спустя.

- Ты о чём?

- О том, что я тоже хочу запереть тебя в клетке.

Джин растерянно смотрел на него и никак не мог уложить эти слова в голове.

- Хочу, но не могу. А если даже я не могу, то не сможет больше никто. Чего ты боишься тогда?

- Я ничего не боюсь, - отвернувшись, буркнул Казама. Внезапно горячие пальцы до боли стиснули его запястье, затем последовал резкий рывок - и Джин замер, прижавшись к Хо. Кореец долго смотрел ему в глаза, тихо вздохнул и вдруг провёл губами по виску, легонько потёрся щекой о щеку Казамы и опять вздохнул. Почти беззвучно нашептал на ухо:

- Хотел бы я знать, кого ты так ненавидишь и за что... И почему так сильно хочешь меня, если я... Не надо бежать от кого-то именно ко мне - это плохая идея. Я не могу предложить тебе то, чего ты хочешь. И я ничем не лучше того, кого ты ненавидишь, поэтому...

- Просто заткнись, - посоветовал ему Джин, тронув пальцами шрам на загорелой груди и прикоснувшись губами к подбородку рыжего. - Я никому не навязывался - навязывался ты. И мне нравится, что ты у меня в долгу.

- А я у тебя в долгу? - хмыкнул этот мерзавец.

- Ну да. Ты сам так сказал тогда... Ну, тогда. - Казама неожиданно немного смутился, вспомнив, что именно сказал ему кореец под дождём незадолго до рассвета.

- Придурок, - подытожил Хо, отстранился и прихватил полотенце с перегородки. Завернувшись в пушистую ткань, он бросил короткий взгляд на Джина через плечо. - Минут через пять можешь выйти, я уведу Стива подальше. Когда у тебя смена заканчивается?

- В три.

- Жаль.

Казама проводил рыжего изумлённым взглядом. Почему жаль?

* Джинджер - ирл. Ginger - "рыжий парень", "огонёк", англ. - "огонёк", "рыжеволосый человек".


	7. Chapter 7

**...цена, которую ты должен заплатить...**

Джин свернул за угол, продолжив изучать дорогу под ногами, и знакомо налетел на мощный байк.

- Опаздываешь, - заметил знакомый насмешливый голос. Он вскинул голову и уставился на рыжего. - У меня репетиция за городом, надо пару новых трюков отработать. И мне бы следовало уже быть на полпути к месту сбора.

- Тогда это ты опаздываешь, а не я, - хмуро отметил Джин.

- Я никогда не опаздываю - это остальные приходят слишком рано, - развеселился байкер, спокойно ухватил Казаму за футболку и наградил поцелуем. Похоже, его вовсе не волновали возможные свидетели.

- И когда ты вернёшься? - немного задыхаясь, спросил японец.

- Через пару дней. Подерёшься со мной на татами?

- Вот ещё! - И Джин внезапно требовательно протянул руку. У рыжего бровь поехала вверх. - Ключ давай.

- Какой ключ?

- От твоего номера.

Хо, вероятно, настолько опешил от наглости Казамы, что послушно отдал ключ. На лице у него застыло любопытное выражение.

- Джинджер, чёрт бы тебя побрал! Мы безбожно опаздываем! - Из-за угла вылетел Стив и едва не столкнулся с Джином. - Это кто ещё?

- Сотрудник отеля, - ехидно отозвался Казама. - Договариваемся насчёт уборки номера.

Кореец провёл ладонью по рыжим прядям и пожал плечами. Вроде бы и подтвердил слова собеседника, а вроде бы и нет, но сам ни слова не сказал.

- Договаривайтесь быстрее, - махнул рукой ирландец. - Я выезжаю, так что догоняй.

И блондин направился к парковке, где чужеродным монстром выделялся вездеход, принадлежавший команде помощников Хо.

- Мне пора, - сверкнул улыбкой рыжий и бросил Казаме что-то блестящее. Он поймал это и удивлённо уставился на монету. - Съешь за меня мороженое. Очень хочется, но я уже не успею.

- Если я его съем, вряд ли ты сможешь оценить вкус.

- Смогу. Вкус останется у тебя здесь... - Кончики пальцев невесомо скользнули по губам Джина, затем взрыкнул мотор. И Джин проводил байкера растерянным взглядом.

- Псих... - пробормотал он, когда рыжий исчез за поворотом.

Домой он возвращался неторопливо, даже побродил вокруг сквера, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Кореец выбивал его из колеи. Ну, он чётко понимал, что их связь ни к чему не приведёт - слишком уж разное они занимают положение под этим солнцем, но в голове своевольно возникали картины из разряда "если бы".

Джин вспомнил про лекарства для матери, когда увидел вывеску аптеки. Точнее, лекарства он собирался купить завтра, но раз уж свернул к аптеке сегодня, то почему бы и нет? Прихватив пакет с лекарствами, уже целенаправленно пошёл домой. Повозившись с ключами, открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь квартиры, а затем полетел вперёд от неплохого удара в спину.

Шин! Будь это кто-то другой, он бы почуял угрозу, а вот брата он никогда не чувствовал, поэтому действия старшего всегда становились для Казамы неожиданностью.

Джин ударился головой о косяк кухонной двери - перед глазами всё поплыло. Шин ещё и добавил ребром ладони по загривку, точно рассчитав силу. Младший сознание не потерял, но стал оседать на пол. Брат ухватил его за ворот и потащил на кухню, бесцеремонно смахнул со стола посуду и припечатал Джина спиной к твёрдой поверхности.

- Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? - срывающимся голосом поинтересовался Мишима и сгрёб в кулак футболку на груди младшего. Черты его лица исказились от ярости.

- А я должен? - с трудом выдохнул Казама и помотал головой, чтобы немного прояснить мысли и зрение. Не помогло.

- Ещё как. Подумай о своей драгоценной мамочке. Наверное, мне стоит сделать это у неё на глазах, чтобы до тебя лучше дошло... - Шин грубо сорвал с Джина футболку и взялся за пряжку ремня на брюках.

- Отстань...

Короткий удар в челюсть заставил Казаму на минуту безвольно обмякнуть на столе, почти потеряв сознание. Этой минуты Шину вполне хватило, чтобы избавить его от одежды. Палец старшего тронул след на груди, весьма красноречивый след, оставленный губами рыжего. И таких следов на теле Джина сейчас водилось в избытке.

Шин закусил губу и с силой хлестнул брата ладонью по лицу.

- Мне надо затрахать тебя до смерти, чтобы объяснить, кому ты принадлежишь?

- Да пошёл ты!..

- Заткнись! - И Шин снова ударил его, а затем запустил пальцы в волосы и крепко ухватил за пряди, заставив запрокинуть голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. - Ладно, можешь ничего не объяснять. Я уже видел достаточно. И если увижу тебя снова хоть раз рядом с тем рыжим, ты сильно об этом пожалеешь. Сильнее, чем пожалеешь прямо сейчас.

Ещё один удар высек искры из глаз и заставил на миг позабыть о реальности, а затем к реальности Джина вернула новая боль. Брат впился пальцами в его бёдра и яростно вдвинулся в его тело, не считаясь ни с чем. Он склонился над Казамой и ожёг шею болезненным укусом.

- Ты только мой, уяснил? Нет? Сейчас поймёшь как следует...

Стол заскрипел от его резких движений. Джин задохнулся от боли и закусил губу до крови. Шин никогда особо не церемонился, но такого ещё ни разу прежде не делал. Даже слово "грубость" в этот раз сюда не подходило. Грубость ещё как-то сочеталась с удовольствием, но прямо сейчас Казама и тени удовольствия не испытывал - только боль и глухую ярость. Но каждая попытка что-то изменить приводила к новым неприятным мерам: Шин уже дважды приложил его головой о столешницу, не считая прочих "успокаивающих" приёмов. И до сих пор в голове плавал туман от удара о косяк и по затылку. Джин даже потерялся в ощущениях - реально происходящее или нет? Он с трудом втянул в себя воздух и зажмурился от резкой боли, вызванной очередным неосторожным движением Шина.

- И так... - старший грубо дёрнул его к себе, безжалостно вонзившись в его тело ещё глубже, - будет... каждый раз! Пока до тебя... не дойдёт!

Внезапно он остановился и сделал шаг назад, потом впился пальцами в плечо брата и бесцеремонно перевернул его на живот. У Джина ноги подогнулись, и он едва не упал со стола, но Шин почти что швырнул его обратно. По коже на внутренней стороне бедра пробежала тёплая струйка - на фоне боли это было едва различимо. И старший вновь вошёл в него без намёка на осторожность, с силой качнулся вперёд. Джин стиснул зубы, когда острый край стола врезался в его тело. Он уже почти не ощущал боли внутри, хотя Шин по-прежнему двигался с нескрываемым бешенством и явным намерением заставить младшего страдать. Но вот боль снаружи от давления края стола в опасной близости к самому уязвимому месту...

Потом Шин ещё раз перевернул его и продолжил "наказание". Впрочем, Казама уже даже не различал ничего вокруг и ничего больше не чувствовал. Наверное. Почему-то он думал о рыжем парне с золотистыми глазами, в которых так легко можно различить отражение собственно лица...

Джин немного пришёл в себя только в ванной. Кажется, Шин отнёс его туда. Теперь брат сидел на краю ванны и мрачно смотрел на него.

- Это твоя вина, - после долгого молчания произнёс старший. - Я не хотел этого, но ты сам меня заставил.

- Мне не нужны твои оправдания, - хрипло ответил Джин. Голос слабо ему подчинялся, да и горло болело, хотя с его губ не слетело ни одного звука за всё это время.

- Это ты должен оправдываться, а не я! - сжав кулаки, прорычал брат. - Это именно ты пренебрёг моей любовью! Разве сможет хоть кто-то любить тебя сильнее? Ты не только мой брат! Ты - всё для меня! И ты посмел променять меня на... на этого рыжего сопляка? Я скорее убью тебя и себя, чем позволю кому-то прикоснуться к тебе! Похоть вместо любви... Дёшево же ты себя ценишь! Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне было видеть, как этот самоуверенный идиот прикасался к тебе?

- Мне наплевать! - Джин устало прикрыл глаза. И немедленно пальцы брата до боли впились в его подбородок и резко повернули голову.

- Прекрасно. Можешь и дальше продолжать в том же духе. Но каждый раз я буду наказывать тебя так же, могу и на глазах у матери. Ты этого хочешь?

- А ты?

Шин немного опешил и удивлённо моргнул.

- Может, ты всегда хотел именно этого? И это действительно просто твоё истинное отношение? И всё это время ты лишь прикрывался словами о любви?

Брат с яростью ударил его по лицу, вскочил и вымелся из ванной, захлопнув дверь с громким звуком.

Джин слабо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Ему сейчас хотелось просто слушать шум воды и не двигаться. Двигаться было больно. Зато теперь у него вдруг появилось новое чувство - непривычное чувство свободы. Прежде он этого чувства не знал и даже не подозревал, насколько оно сладкое и упоительное. И он даже радовался тому, что недавно случилось. Всё это словно разорвало те цепи, что раньше удерживали его на одном месте и в одном и том же состоянии, не позволяя жить нормально и меняться.

"...если даже я не могу, то не сможет больше никто. Чего ты боишься тогда?"

- Ничего не боюсь, - едва слышно ответил он корейцу. - Теперь - ничего.

И, кажется, он куда-то упал.

Пришёл в себя в следующий раз от осторожных прикосновений и тихих голосов.

- Не ваше дело. Просто выполняйте свои обязанности - заплачу вдвойне. - Это Шин.

- Нужно наложить несколько швов. Здесь это сделать нельзя. - А это чужой и незнакомый голос.

- А где можно?

- В клинике, конечно. И не мешало бы сообщить в полицию...

- Позвольте это решать нам. Вас касается лишь состояние пациента - и только.

Потом Джина кто-то пытался заставить сесть - на этом моменте он вновь куда-то провалился. В очередной раз очнулся уже в больничной палате и увидел рядом спящего брата. Тот сидел на стуле у койки, положив скрещенные руки на край матраса и уронив на них голову. Пожалуй, их сходство становилось полным именно тогда, когда Шин спал. На спокойном лице его невозможно было отыскать намёки на жестокость и беспримерный эгоизм. И легко верилось в то, что он, в общем-то, не так уж и плох. Неправда, конечно, но неискушённый человек без труда мог попасться на эту удочку.

Джин не испытывал к нему ненависти даже сейчас, но бесконечно устал от брата. Кто знает, почему Шин вырос именно таким? Ведь Казама мало знал о его отношениях с дедом. И он до сих пор не знал, почему старший так ненавидел мать.

- Как ты? - внезапно спросил Мишима и только потом открыл глаза.

- Не знаю. Это больница? - Джин отвернулся. Тёплое дыхание согрело висок, ладонь легла на скулу, жадный поцелуй смял губы.

- Всё ещё хочу тебя... - пробормотал Шин. - Всегда хочу. И только посмей забыть об этом.

Пальцы провели пару линий по груди Джина.

- Хочу срезать их ножом...

До Казамы не сразу дошло, что брат имел в виду отпечатки губ Хо.

- Ты - только мой храм. Не хочу, чтобы мой храм кто-то осквернял. Это тоже запомни. Лечение я оплатил, завтра тебя, наверное, выпишут, но придётся пару раз навестить врача. Это я тоже оплатил. Неприятно, конечно, но ты почти в порядке. Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок. И я позвонил в отель - они в курсе, что ты в клинике.

Шин выпрямился и поднялся со стула, мельком глянул на часы.

- Мне пора, но не обольщайся - я вернусь ещё. К тебе я буду возвращаться всегда.

Тем не менее, Казама испытал облегчение, когда брат ушёл. Он нащупал рубец на голове слева, под волосами. Шов? Ну да, последствия удара о косяк. Попробовал пошевелиться и зашипел от боли во всём теле.

Храм, да? Только один человек обращался с ним так, словно он был храмом. И это отнюдь не Шин. В принципе, это даже хорошо, что брат узнал про Хо. Честно говоря, Джин и не думал о том, чтобы скрывать свою связь с корейцем. С другой стороны, не думал и о том, чтобы прямо всё рассказать старшему. Хо скоро уедет и вряд ли вернётся. Жаль лишь, что теперь нельзя будет достойно с рыжим попрощаться - тело Казамы в данный момент не годилось для страсти и любви, превратившись на время во вместилище боли. Всё-таки Шин умудрился испортить планы Джина.

Проснулся он вечером от шума, который в клиниках обычно пресекали на корню.

- Вам сюда нельзя!

- Позже я тебе скажу, что мне можно, а чего нельзя! Ещё и покажу! Свали, козёл!

Казама широко распахнул глаза, мгновенно вынырнув из состояния дрёмы. Не узнать этот фантастический английский он просто не мог. Захотелось взвыть волком. Не хватало только, чтобы этот придурок увидел его в таком состоянии...

Дверь захлопнулась с громким звуком, и выразительно щёлкнул замок. А затем по виску мягко скользнули горячие губы.

- Что случилось?

- Ничего, - выдохнул он, прикрыв глаза от блаженства, - откровенно наслаждался нежными прикосновениями к своему лицу и шее. И пытался заглушить тихую радость. Он не ожидал, что Хо примчится к нему, даже если узнает всю правду. Но почему-то вот примчался, не смотря на плотный график.

- Я уже знаю детали твоего "ничего", но думал, что ты мне разъяснишь суть, - мрачно проворчал рыжий, опустившись на тот стул, где днём сидел Шин. - Тебе процитировать то, что написано в твоей карте?

Казама молча отвернулся. Лёгкое прикосновение потревожило кожу на левом запястье.

- Ладно, цитировать не буду, но читать я умею. Полагаю, дело во мне, да?

Джин ничего не сказал. Он сам считал, что это всё равно случилось бы однажды. Рано или поздно. Отношение Шина к нему в любом случае выходило за рамки нормальности, и теперь эти рамки стали шире - вот и всё. Вывод всё равно только один - ему нужно исчезнуть, избавиться от брата навсегда, стереть себя из его памяти. Другой вопрос: как это сделать?

- Если у тебя есть парень, почему ты это отрицал?

- У меня нет парня, - глухо пробормотал Джин.

- Ты говорил, что я второй, так?

- Да.

- Первый?

- Какое тебе до этого дело? Ты уедешь скоро.

- Ну и что? А ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

"Хочу!"

Он не произнёс этого вслух, но не удержался и посмотрел на корейца, сказав это взглядом.

- Значит, из-за меня, - уверенно кивнул Хо.

- Нет.

- Не отпирайся. Если он действительно жаждет запереть тебя в клетке, как ты говорил, то точно взбесился, когда узнал про меня. Я бы тоже взбесился, правда, принял бы иные меры и не по отношению к тебе. С кого мне спрашивать, кстати?

- Ни с кого! - Джин зажмурился от отчаяния. Ему для полного счастья не хватало только встречи Шина и Хо со всеми вытекающими последствиями. - Я сам в состоянии разобраться с этим.

- Не уверен, что я готов к повторению такого результата. - Кореец выразительным жестом указал на больничные стены.

- Просто он застал меня врасплох - вот и всё. Больше такого не будет.

Внезапно Хо порывисто поднялся со стула и склонился над ним, прикоснулся ладонью к щеке и нахмурился.

- Будет. Ты достаточно сильный, чтобы противостоять кому угодно, но позволил ему сделать это с тобой. Чем он тебя держит? Ведь есть же что-то. На какой крючок он тебя поймал? Ты ведь даже мне не позволил бы провернуть подобное, так? Но почему позволил ему? Ты именно позволил - я уверен в этом. Зачем?

- Это не твоё дело! - со злостью отрезал Казама и вновь отвернулся, смахнув ладонь корейца со своей щеки.

- Решил, что он полюбуется на результат и забудет о тебе? - проницательно подметил рыжий, вновь тронув щеку Казамы ладонью. Обидно, что так легко догадался... - Не твой случай. Это было глупо.

Джин и сам прекрасно это знал - последние слова Шина подтвердили, что ничего не изменилось. Но выслушивать всё это сейчас...

- Это тебя не касается.

- Как мило. Ладно, представь, что мы только что встретились и познакомились. Что бы ты мне рассказал о себе? - Рыжий вновь опустился на стул, откинулся на спинку и скрестил руки на груди.

- Ничего.

- Да неужели? Перестань глупо себя вести и говори по существу.

Казама помолчал немного, потом убито вздохнул. У корейца был такой видок, что даже последнему кретину стало бы ясно - не отстанет.

- Ну... Отца я никогда не видел - он умер до моего рождения. Есть брат. Старший. Его забрали к себе родственники отца. Будущий наследник, вроде как. И мы с мамой уехали в Австралию. Я поступил в университет, потом мама заболела, и мне пришлось найти работу... Всё.

Рыжий многозначительно хмыкнул.

- Предлагаешь мне сделать очевидный вывод из сказанного? Родня твоего отца не в восторге от тебя и твоей матери? И ты брата давно в глаза не видел?

- Заткнись... - Джин отвернулся. Желания утверждать подобное у него не имелось - ложь всё-таки. - Лучше расскажи о себе.

- Я уже рассказывал.

- Что-то не припомню.

- Память ни к чёрту? Или пропустил мимо ушей за ненадобностью? - холодно уточнил кореец.

- Перестань острить и рассказывай по порядку!

- Угу... Ещё раз - на бис. Отец - кореец, мать - ирландка. Отец - наставник в собственной школе тэквондо, чемпион, кстати. Мать - ведущая популярного шоу. У мамы есть сестра - загадочная мадам с тёмным прошлым и светлым Стивом в нагрузку. Ну и да, она упорно не признаётся, кто папа Стива. Что ещё... Служил в армии, экстремал. Участвую в регатах, гонках и прочих подобных мероприятиях. Мото-шоу для души. Официальная профессия - каскадёр и постановщик трюков. Ещё могу рассказать тебе в деталях, как в пять лет прищемил дверью палец, хочешь?

- Спасибо, я в курсе всех подробностей этой незабываемой процедуры.

- Тоже в пять прищемил пальчик?

- Нет, в восемь.

- Угу, значит, я умнее.

- Почему? - возмутился столь странным выводом Казама.

- Потому что освоил "незабываемую процедуру" раньше, недоумок.

Внезапно рыжий поднялся со стула и запросто улёгся на одеяло рядом с Джином.

- Ты что делаешь?

- Лежу, а что?

- Эта койка не рассчитана на двоих.

- Я просто лежу и ничего плохого не делаю. Хорошего, впрочем, тоже не делаю. И не обольщайся - я не намерен тебя жалеть.

- Никто и не просил!

- Угу, но дело не в этом, а в том, что ты сам виноват в случившемся. Ты позволил ему это сделать - он и сделал.

- Можно подумать, у меня был выбор...

- Был. Выбор всегда есть.

- Иди к чёрту!

Рыжий не пошёл, а нагло уткнулся носом в плечо Джина и тут же вырубился. Вот ведь... Скотина! Тем не менее, чувствовать "скотину" рядом оказалось чертовски приятно, как и греться теплом его тела и дыхания.

И знать, что он сам пришёл, хотя мог не приходить вовсе и делать вид, что ничего не произошло... Знать это тоже было приятно.


	8. Chapter 8

**...друг, способный тебе любые грехи простить.**

Джин привычно выкатил тележку из лифта и остановился у ограды. Он задумчиво разглядывал новые приспособления для трюка, а на площадке кипела жизнь. Как обычно. Рыжий сам не знал покоя и не давал покоя собственной команде.

- Так... Заедешь сюда вот, а потом надо сделать небольшой прыжок, поворот градусов на тридцать - и по прямой. А вот тут...

- Нет, градусов сорок в повороте должно быть, - перебил Стива конструктор. - На вторую опору приземление, а финальный прыжок - с третьей.

- Стоять! - пресёк спор Хо. - Первый прыжок с первой опоры?

- Ну да. Вон оттуда. - Конструктор указал на составной столб под первой деревянной платформой.

- И приземление придётся на вторую опору?

- Ага. Приземление и поворот. Потом...

Джин перестал прислушиваться к спору и присмотрелся к опорам.

- Ладно, сейчас попробую, - прозвучало на фантастическом английском. И Казама бросился к ограде, перемахнул через неё, поморщившись от боли, и остановился прямо перед байком корейца. Тот дёрнул руль на себя - на левой ноге отчётливо напряглись мышцы под кожей брюк. С мотоциклом он справился и опустил транспорт на оба колеса.

- Какого чёрта? - глухо рыкнул он. Глаза ярко сверкали от ярости.

- Ничего не выйдет... - слегка задыхаясь, бросил ему Казама.

- Молодой человек, вы официант или кто? - оскорбительно вежливо поинтересовался конструктор.

- Официант, - церемонно подтвердил Джин. - И студент. Вторая опора неверно сконструирована. Она не выдержит вес больше центнера.

- Да что вы говорите! - хмыкнул помощник рыжего и хотел что-то добавить, но осёкся, когда Хо жестом велел ему заткнуться.

- Почему? - Это уже спросил кореец, посмотрев на Джина прямо и открыто.

- Для такого трюка составные столбы в качестве опор не годятся.

- Ещё как годятся! Опоры должны быть гибкими и пружинить, - возмутился конструктор.

- Согласен. Но они не должны быть составными. Байк весит больше центнера, добавьте силу, с которой он приземлится на опору. Такая опора не выдержит ни веса мотоцикла, ни удара после приземления.

- Ты на кого хоть учишься? - слегка нахмурившись, поинтересовался Хо.

- Инженер-конструктор, - сердито отозвался Джин. - Если ты мне не веришь, то испытай опору на прочность как-нибудь. Можно просто бросить на неё сверху что-нибудь тяжёлое - хоть бочку с водой.

- В бочке центнера веса не будет, - с сомнением заметил Стив, но покосился он на опору без былой уверенности во взгляде.

- Да выдержит она! - стоял на своём конструктор.

- Не выдержит! - упёрся Джин.

- Ладно, испытываем, - решительно подвёл черту рыжий. - Стив, управишься?

- Одной левой.

И ирландец умчался к помощникам, дабы организовать испытательный сброс на опору бочки с водой. Казама же поглядывал на корейца со странной смесью волнения и восхищения. Проклятие, неужели Хо вообще ни черта не боится? А если бы никто его не остановил? Он же, скорее всего, погиб бы из-за недосмотра конструктора. И такое ведь случается не впервые? Трюки - это всегда опасно ведь. Тем более Хо постоянно выполняет все трюки сам - без напарников. И он очень редко пользуется защитными приспособлениями.

Он либо отчаянный храбрец, либо неизлечимый псих.

Тем временем бочка тяжело сорвалась с крюка и плюхнулась на вторую опору. И опора немедленно обрушилась вниз вместе с платформой, а сверху это дело присыпали крупные обломки первой и третьей платформ.

На площадке воцарилась тишина. Люди постепенно приходили в себя и принимались разбирать завал.

Стив остановился рядом с рыжим и вздохнул.

- Уже четвёртый раз, - негромко произнёс он. - Тебе стоит найти нового конструктора.

- Забей, это не редкость в моём деле, - пожал плечами кореец. - Новые трюки всегда тем и опасны. Никто их не делал никогда, так откуда нам знать заранее, где будут недочёты?

- Он вот знал. - Ирландец бесцеремонно указал на Джина.

Хо промолчал, но на Казаму покосился.

- Играешься с огнём, Джинджер. Оно тебе надо? Найди нового конструктора и хоть иногда проверяй конструкции на прочность, а? - протянул Стив. Рыжий просто отмахнулся и позволил механикам забрать байк для дополнительной проверки - всё равно исполнение трюка пока откладывалось на неопределённое время из-за поломки платформ.

Джин и сам не понял, почему разозлился, но он круто развернулся, прошёл мимо позабытого столика и направился к лифту. Когда ступил в кабину и нажал нужную кнопку, осознал-таки причину: его взбесило наплевательское отношение рыжего к собственной жизни.

Створки лифта не сомкнулись - застыли на миг и вновь разъехались в стороны, впустив в кабину корейца. Тот спокойно зашёл и прислонился плечом к стене. В тишине они проехали пару этажей.

- Тебе действительно наплевать на себя? Настолько наплевать? - отвернувшись, негромко спросил Джин.

- Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.

- Перестань. В отличие от тебя, я рискую лишь здоровьем, а не жизнью.

- Не знаю. Просто люблю то, чем занимаюсь. Разве это так уж странно?

- Но ты же можешь погибнуть в любой момент!

- И чем эта смерть хуже любой другой? Есть люди, которые не рискуют жизнью, но погибают очень рано. Несчастные случаи, знаешь? Моя работа такая же, как любая другая. Даже библиотекарю в любой момент может прилететь полкой по голове. Совершенно случайно.

- Это крайности!

- Боюсь, что пострадавшие от несчастных случаев с тобой не согласятся. Спасибо.

- Меня не волнует, соглася... - Джин осёкся, когда до его сознания дошёл смысл всего сказанного корейцем.

Створки лифта разошлись в стороны, открыв глазам двух пассажиров ресторанный этаж.

- На ловца и зверь бежит. Добрый день, господин Бэк, - слегка наклонил голову представительный мужчина в строгом костюме. Рядом с ним топтался десяток сопровождающих офисного вида. Незнакомец бросил быстрый взгляд на Джина.

- У нас забронирован "чёрный" стол на сегодня.

Казама припомнил утреннее собрание - администратор действительно говорил нечто по поводу "чёрного" стола и "больших шишек" киноиндустрии.

- Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

Джин уверенно направился в сторону VIP-зала. Он устроил всю компанию за столом и раздал гостям меню. Рыжий сразу и вернул ему алую папку - и внутрь не заглянул.

- Молока, пожалуйста.

- Молоко - это полезно, - скупо усмехнулся представительный тип и протянул корейцу руку. - Стефан Вольски, киностудия "Пегас".

Хо задумчиво посмотрел на ладонь Вольски, но пожимать её не стал, лишь небрежно кивнул в ответ.

- Мы планируем новый проект. Я буду режиссёром. И нам нужен такой человек, как вы. По крайней мере, мне необходимо ваше участие.

- В качестве кого?

- Постановщика и исполнителя трюков. Трюки будут сложные, и только вы, на мой взгляд, способны их исполнить.

- В какой сфере?

- Мото-трюки, трюки стандартного плана. И будут трюки воздушные, а также с дикими животными. Съёмки ленты пройдут в заповеднике к югу от города. Все расходы компания возьмёт на себя. Если вам нравится этот отель, мы оплатим ваше проживание здесь.

- Сроки?

- Примерно год, возможно, меньше. Мы подготовили проект договора... - Стефану кто-то из помощников передал папку с договором, и она перекочевала к Хо. - Вы можете внести изменения.

- Угу... - Кореец просто полистал страницы и положил папку на стол - рядом со стаканом молока. - Мне хотелось бы прочесть сценарий.

Компания за столом озадаченно переглянулась.

- Это представляет проблему?

- Вовсе нет, но необычно.

- Я дам вам ответ только после того, как ознакомлюсь со сценарием, - подытожил рыжий. И ему вручили требуемый сценарий.

- Могу я попросить вас уложиться в неделю? - полюбопытствовал Вольски.

- Попросить - можете, - сверкнул улыбкой Хо. - Или вы полагаете, что я читаю медленнее, чем ползает черепаха?

- Я не это имел в виду, - слегка сконфузился Стефан. - Я наслышан, что у вас очень плотный график, поэтому вряд ли у вас есть время на чтение.

- Оно у меня есть, не бойтесь.

- Кроме того, я наслышан о вашем отце...

- Вы намерены пригласить его для съёмок?

- Нет, я...

- Тогда какое он имеет отношение к делу?

Джин даже вздрогнул от неожиданности - прежде он никогда не слышал, чтобы Хо говорил настолько холодным тоном.

- Прошу прощения, - окончательно смешался режиссёр. - Мы планировали пригласить на одну из главных ролей госпожу Бэк.

- И как? Пригласили?

- Она выразила согласие и обещала приехать на следующей неделе.

- Сочувствую, - развеселился кореец, прихватил сценарий и спокойно удалился, оставив гостей в ошарашенном состоянии. Впрочем, Казама чувствовал себя не лучше, чем они.

Вечером он пришёл к номеру рыжего и попытался открыть дверь своим ключом. Ничего не вышло: наверное, Хо заблокировал замок с внутренней стороны. И Казама точно знал, что кореец у себя в номере - час назад у него была горничная, а камеры в коридоре твердили, что он после этого не выходил никуда.

Джин негромко постучал и прислушался. Через пару минут постучал опять. Прикинул время по часам на руке, постучал в третий раз, но ответа так и не дождался. Тогда он от отчаяния попробовал просто открыть дверь. Заперто. Он отступил на шаг назад и нахмурился. Неужели кореец так увлёкся сценарием, что позабыл обо всём на свете? Это слабо на него походило. Может, он в ванной? И Джин постучал в обычной манере - трижды и отчётливо.

Рыжий обхватил колени руками и опустил голову, прикрыв глаза. Он слышал стук в дверь и даже знал, кто именно стучался. Сцепил дрожащие руки в замок и стиснул зубы. Рядом на полу валялся смятый лист бумаги с яркой синей печатью и небрежно разорванный пополам конверт.

Стук повторился - уже тише.

- Уходи... - беззвучно выдохнул Хо, зажмурившись в попытке унять дрожь. Потом он вытянулся на полу и прижал ко лбу ладони.

Он по-прежнему заметно дрожал и не знал, когда это пройдёт.

Вероятность, что никогда не пройдёт, была достаточно высока.

На дисплее телефона, валявшегося на ковре, мигала цифра двадцать один - двадцать один пропущенный вызов за последний час.


	9. Chapter 9

… **и я с тобой могу про всё забыть…**

Джин застал рыжего в номере ближе к полудню: тот сидел на краю стола, сунув одну руку в карман, а другой прижимал к уху телефон. Он кивнул Казаме, жестом велел пока помолчать и заняться своими обязанностями.

– Да, я получил извещение... Да, всё ясно.

Он слегка опустил голову, выслушав чьи-то пояснения, и сжал губы.

– Вот как... Да, я понимаю. Повторить это надо?.. Никакой ошибки? Ясно... Это? Да, всегда было. А это представляет собой какую-то сложность?.. Да, хорошо. И что вы можете предложить?

Хо небрежно болтал ногой в воздухе, слушая своего собеседника. Потом нагло выхватил из рук Казамы стакан и спокойно сделал глоток молока, проигнорировав возмущённое выражение на лице японца.

– Честно говоря, не впечатляет. Это вообще даст хоть какой-нибудь результат?

Он умолк, а потом даже перестал болтать ногой.

– Нет, не убедили, но почему бы и не попробовать? Других вариантов, как я понимаю, у вас нет?

Джин покосился на него, но чуть опущенные тёмные ресницы надёжно прятали светло-карие глаза. Да и громкость связи точно минимальная – ни единого слова не слышно, лишь ответы и вопросы рыжего.

– Сегодня?..

Кореец покрутил головой, но, очевидно, не нашёл того, что искал, и нахмурился.

– Гм... А сколько сейчас времени?.. Ладно, я буду... – Он посмотрел на Джина и слегка прикусил губу, потом решительно ответил: – Я буду у вас через пару часов. Всего доброго.

Хо быстро набрал новый номер и вновь прижал телефон к уху.

– Стефан Вольски? Прекрасно. Я согласен. Мой помощник через пару дней вышлет вам исправленный контракт. И ещё... Мне нужно, чтобы вы увеличили сумму гонорара на десять процентов... Да, я планирую взять новых специалистов в команду. Отлично, мы верно друг друга поняли.

И рыжий нажал на нужную кнопку, закончив разговор так же, как начал, – без банальных церемоний в виде приветствия и прощания. Телефон остался на столе, а вот кореец выпрямился, допил молоко и шагнул к Джину, на ходу поставив стакан на тумбу. Загорелые пальцы ловко поймали галстук официанта и слегка потянули, заставив Казаму чуть податься вперёд, чтобы встретиться с губами Хо.

Невинная версия поцелуя как-то вдруг внезапно превратилась в весьма греховную. И Джину пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы отшатнуться от корейца.

– Пары часов... явно будет... маловато, – с трудом пробормотал он.

– Это точно. Если ты будешь много говорить, нам и суток не хватит, – язвительно подметил Хо и резко дёрнул за галстук, который до сих пор не отпустил. Джин свалился на издевательски мягкий диван и забарахтался там, как на взбитой перине. Он честно пытался выбраться и встать на ноги, но диван и кореец, несомненно, заключили дружественный союз и эффективно эти попытки пресекли на корню.

После короткой потасовки Казама оказался в интересном положении: его голова свесилась с края дивана, а ноги чудесным образом угодили на спинку – весьма удобно для кое-кого. И этот кое-кто перевалил через эту самую спинку, рухнув на Джина сверху и окончательно утопив своим весом в мягкой набивке дивана. Смуглые пальцы заплутали в тёмных прядях, растрепав их, губы лёгкими касаниями согрели шею, подбородок и веки. Тихо клацнула пряжка на брюках, и плотная ткань скользнула по бёдрам, обнажённую кожу приласкала пушистая поверхность дивана, а затем и горячая ладонь. Массивная пряжка на джинсах рыжего звякнула куда громче.

– Ты спятил... – выдохнул Казама, поймав руками голову Хо и посмотрев в его посветлевшие глаза.

– Ага... Ты дал мне повод. Дашь ещё один – и я снова с удовольствием спячу. Иногда быть сумасшедшим чертовски приятно, да и какой с психа спрос?

– Ты вчера снова принял снотворное?

Кореец на миг застыл, а потом решительно потянулся к губам Казамы, заставив его умолкнуть. Заодно и прижался теснее, позволив в полной мере прочувствовать, к чему дело идёт. И Джин невольно обхватил пальцами его плоть, дерзко уперевшуюся в бедро с внутренней стороны. Немного повернулся и обвил рыжего упрямца ногами, что сделать оказалось не так-то просто – брюки мешали. Кореец подался чуть назад, и в ладони Джина осталась пустота с тенью недавнего тепла. Хо деловито стянул с него брюки вместе с бельём и отбросил в сторону, после чего весьма охотно вернулся, слегка оцарапав кожу пряжкой джинсов. И Казама вновь поймал пальцами его напряжённое естество, чтобы направить по нужному пути. Прямо сейчас он просто не выдержал бы обычных дразнящих игр рыжего, прямо сейчас он хотел его всего и сразу. И шумно выдохнул с нескрываемым облегчением, когда испытал столь необходимое ему чувство наполненности.

– Оба психи, – задыхаясь, пробормотал Хо и забрался руками под белую рубашку Казамы. – Ты что делаешь?

– Беру тебя. А что делаешь ты?

– Забавная трактовка...

– Иди к чёрту... м-м-м...

– К чёрту – это туда?

Джин тихо застонал от его медленного, но уверенного и сильного движения.

– Именно... – севшим голосом подтвердил Казама и крепко обнял рыжего за шею, выгнувшись ему навстречу всем телом. – И иди к чёрту подольше...

– Ещё... ещё особые... особые пожелания?..

– Заткнись... И...

– Это вот? – Хо накрыл его губы своими, властно раздвинул и невесомо тронул кончиком языка нёбо. Сводящая с ума щекотка вызывала трепет во всём теле. Джин издал полувздох-полустон и с силой обхватил рыжего ногами, заставив проникнуть внутрь ещё глубже, одновременно раскрыл губы навстречу, словно пригласив Хо воспользоваться этим с выгодой для них обоих. И тот, разумеется, воспользовался, наградив Джина глубоким чувственным поцелуем. И после Казама запрокинул голову, утонув как в ощущениях, так и в мягком диване. Его тело покачивалось от каждого толчка, а прилившая к запрокинутой голове кровь странным образом обостряла нарастающее наслаждение. И всё действительно начиналось медленно, осторожно и сладко до безумия.

Горячие губы выжгли на коже клеймо, ещё одно и ещё, и снова, и опять. Узкие бёдра уже вжимались в его тело с таким пылом – явно сдерживаемым пылом, что хотелось даже кричать от восторга и опьяняющего желания, которое никак не проходило, не смотря на то, что твёрдая плоть пребывала внутри – и отнюдь не бездвижно.

Джина вдруг накрыло волной внезапного смущения. Ещё никогда он не занимался этим так часто, так много и с таким удовольствием. И ещё никогда ему не было так много и так мало одновременно. Он действительно хотел, чтобы Хо не останавливался. Вообще не останавливался. Никогда. Или хотя бы не покидал его. Да уж, желание, достойное первостатейного извращенца. Но ведь это... так восхитительно. Как ни с кем. Шин, конечно, намного опытнее в этом плане, чем рыжий. Но рыжий... столь изобретательный и... Нет, слово "нежный" тут не подходило. Как и слово "ласковый". Наверное... Да. Тонко чувствующий и бережный. И сейчас байкер был предельно осторожен – старался не растревожить недавние травмы.

Он явно не воспринимал Джина как предмет для удовлетворения собственных желаний – это прекрасно видно по его обращению. Он считался с желаниями Казамы. Вообще с Казамой считался как с равным. Мог укусить метким словцом и больно ранить насмешкой, но даже не пытался скрыть своего уважения. Непривычно, но невыразимо приятно.

Джин излил свой восторг в ладонь корейца и принял в себя доказательство его удовольствия.

Ещё немного мягких движений внутри и лёгких поцелуев... И едва не слетевшее с губ: "Хочу тебя снова..." И почти незаметная дрожь корейца.

Хо внезапно отстранился и выпрямился. Он провёл ладонью по напряжённым мышцам живота Казамы и слабо улыбнулся.

– Сейчас вернусь.

С трудом приподнявшись, Джин проводил его изумлённым взглядом.

Байкер перешагнул порог ванной и закрыл за собой дверь, щёлкнув задвижкой. Он привалился спиной к тонкой перегородке и прикрыл глаза, резко тряхнул головой. Потом осмотрелся и направился к раковине. На полпути остановился и рухнул на одно колено, затем вытянулся на полу, бросил чистую ладонь на лоб, поморщился и закусил губу. Лежать на полу было комфортнее, чем стоять. Ну и воздух внизу у пола прохладнее, чем вверху, по крайней мере, можно дышать более или менее нормально.

Хо снова на миг зажмурился. Нет, так хуже. Под опущенными веками всё вертелось с безумной скоростью, вызывая лёгкое чувство тошноты. Он распахнул глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Кажется, стало получше. Дрожащими пальцами нащупал край раковины и потянулся, достал пальцами до вентиля и пустил холодную воду. Брызги в лицо тоже немного помогли, а через несколько минут дрожь прошла. Вскоре он даже смог встать и остаться на ногах без риска рухнуть вновь на пол. Тщательно привёл себя в порядок и бросил короткий взгляд на отражение в зеркале.

Красота...

Хо набрал в ладони холодной воды и плеснул в лицо, потёр скулы и щёки, вернув краски. Ну вот, теперь просто бледный, а не белый до нездоровой синевы.

– Чёрт... – тихо пробормотал он и снова плеснул водой в лицо, прислушался к себе и потянулся за полотенцем. Медленно вытеревшись, вновь глянул в зеркало и слегка поморщился. Возвращаться к Джину в таком виде совершенно не хотелось, но долгое отсутствие наверняка породит куда большее количество вопросов, ответы на которые он давать не хотел.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Казама уже выглядел так, словно ничего предосудительного недавно не произошло. Он спокойно и неторопливо занимался завтраком, как будто здесь и сейчас являлся лишь сотрудником отеля – и не больше.

Хо с досадой прикусил губу. Ему всегда казалось, что японец не подходит для подобной работы. Он поймал Джина за запястье и притянул к себе.

– Перестань. Если я что-то захочу, сам возьму – не безрукий.

– Это моя работа, – вскинув голову, отрезал Казама. – И мне наплевать, нравится она тебе или нет.

Рыжий отпустил собеседника. Золотистые глаза внимательно изучили помрачневшее лицо. Судя по огонькам в тёплой глубине, кореец что-то задумал. Через минуту он знакомо присел на край стола и небрежно поднял трубку с аппарата внутренней связи. Смуглые пальцы набрали номер, который Джин знал очень хорошо.

– И вам того же, мистер Рассел, – резко ответил на приветствие владельца отеля Хо. – Да, у меня дело к вам. Компания "Пегас" планирует оплатить моё дальнейшее пребывание у вас в гостях. Угу, именно... Да. Мне потребуется один из ваших сотрудников. Сами понимаете, видеть каждый раз новую рожу... Тем более что я останусь тут на достаточно долгий срок. Да, мы можем обговорить это в отдельном пункте договора, конечно... Нет, благодарю, но в советах не нуждаюсь, я уже присмотрел подходящую кандидатуру...

Джин стиснул зубы, устремив на рыжего взгляд, полный ярости. Вот так вот, да? Просто воспользовался своим положением и тем, что Рассел вокруг него на задних лапках бегает?

– В личное пользование? – вскинув бровь, уточнил Хо. – Ну... можно и так сказать. Да. Джин Казама... Не беспокойтесь, он показал себя прекрасным специалистом... в ряде вопросов.

Золотистые глаза лукаво сверкнули, и Казаме захотелось дать рыжему в ухо.

– Прекрасно, тогда с сегодняшнего дня.

И кореец невозмутимо положил трубку на место.

– Ну вот, можешь делать всё, что хочешь. С этого момента ты работаешь только в этом номере и только со мной. Особых пожеланий и распоряжений у меня нет, разве что...

Хо поднялся со стола и порылся в карманах куртки, валявшейся на кресле, выудил другой свой мобильный телефон и бросил Джину. Тот машинально поймал пластиковый корпус и удивлённо покосился на байкера.

– Это для связи. Звони, когда хочешь. Если не отвечу, значит, занят и перезвоню сам позже. Можешь болтаться в номере и заниматься всем, чем пожелаешь. Можешь даже ноутбук присвоить – я всё равно им почти не пользуюсь, а тебе для учёбы нужен, наверное. Или можешь оставаться дома. Ни перед кем отчитываться тебе не нужно.

Рыжий прихватил свою куртку и телефон со стола, медленно подошёл к Казаме и легонько провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке.

– Для начала можешь прямо сейчас как следует выспаться.

Горячие губы тронули уголок рта прежде, чем ошарашенный Казама смог что-либо сказать.

– Все свои возражения и веское мнение по данному вопросу можешь засунуть... куда подальше, – договорил после долгого поцелуя Хо. – Вернусь вечером.

И он просто ушёл, оставив Джина в номере одного. Вместе с нетронутым завтраком.

Скотина!

Казама растерянно опустился на тот самый предательски мягкий диван и уставился на телефон в руке, через минуту влез в телефонную книгу и просмотрел список номеров. Стив, отец, мать, другой номер Хо и ещё несколько координат, которые ничего Джину не говорили. Судя по скудности списка, на этот телефон звонили немногие.

Он растянулся на приятно пушистой поверхности и подложил руки под голову. Как бы там ни было, но спать действительно хотелось. Вчера ему пришлось задержаться и отработать несколько часов сверх положенного, а недавние упражнения не только одарили восторгом, но и окончательно вымотали его. Хотя он с удовольствием повторил бы это. Пожалуй, лишь одно немного злило – рыжий повёл себя почти так же, как Шин: решил вопрос за Казаму. С другой стороны, он ведь ничего не требовал. Просто сделал так, что теперь в отеле все думали, будто бы Джин стал личным помощником рыжего – и только. На самом же деле, Хо предоставил ему полную свободу. И разозлиться на байкера почему-то не получалось.


	10. Chapter 10

…**глупец, который так спешит пожить…**

Хо облизнул пересохшие губы, на секунду зажмурился и решительно поставил ногу на первую ступень крыльца клиники. Сколько он себя помнил, всегда терпеть не мог больницы и врачей.

Он зашёл в просторный светлый холл и увидел девушку за конторкой.

– Добрый день, сэр. Вам назначено?

– Угу. К доктору Чанг.

– Третий этаж, – подсказали ему с фирменной "пятизвёздочной" улыбкой. Он не стал говорить, что уже бывал тут прежде и сам прекрасно знал, куда ему идти. Просто кивнул и направился к лифту. Лифты он тоже терпеть не мог и предпочёл бы лестницу, но тут она не предусматривалась. Точнее, лестницу приспособили для чернорабочего персонала и провели с другой стороны здания, так что у посетителей оставался единственный вариант попасть куда-либо выше первого этажа – лифт.

Хо поднялся на третий этаж и без труда нашёл нужную дверь с золочёной табличкой. Лаборатория доктора Чанг. Он небрежно стукнул раз и распахнул дверь.

– Доктор?

– Заходите, мистер Бэк, – отозвалась откуда-то из глубины помещения Джулия Чанг.

– А можно без официоза? – поморщившись, уточнил кореец, но, тем не менее, прошёл в зал и остановился рядом с доктором. Она что-то изучала под микроскопом. На спине тёмнела длинная толстая коса, придававшая ей сходство со школьницей.

– Можно. Тогда называйте меня просто Джули. А как мне вас называть? – выпрямившись, поинтересовалась доктор и сдвинула очки со лба обратно на глаза.

– Ну... Можете звать просто рыжим или "эй, ты".

– Как-то оно... – с сомнением протянула Джулия, проверив записи в блокноте.

– Тогда Хо.

– Уже лучше.

Доктор соизволила взглянуть на собеседника и нахмурилась.

– Как вы себя чувствуете, Хо?

– Настолько паршиво выгляжу? – хмыкнул рыжий, сунув большие пальцы за ремень джинсов.

– Нет, но бледноваты что-то.

– Нормально. Итак, что вы хотели мне сказать?

– Всё, что хотела, уже сказала в извещении.

– Вы ничего не сказали по существу, – возразил кореец и вновь нахмурился.

– Ладно... – Девушка вздохнула и отложила блокнот в сторону. Она направилась к окнам, и рыжий последовал за ней.

– Присядьте сюда, – Джулия указала на кресло. Хо послушно опустился на кожаное сидение, тогда доктор тронула подлокотник и развернула его к стенду со снимками. – Можете полюбоваться.

– На что?

– На это, – она кивнула на десяток снимков и щёлкнула выключателем. Встроенная в стенд лампа подсветила тёмную плёнку.

– И это должно мне о чём-то говорить?

– Верно. Я уже вам сообщала, что в городе нет нужного оборудования. Здесь все приборы просто великолепны, но не для вашего случая. Смотрите, я сделала на всякий случай побольше ваших снимков с разных ракурсов, но ни на одном из них ничего толком не видно. Вот тут... – Доктор указала кончиком карандаша на верхнюю часть одного из снимков. – Тут кое-что можно заметить, но этого очень мало для точного диагноза. Я впервые сталкиваюсь с подобным, даже обратилась за советом к ведущим специалистам в этой области, но и они ничего определённого сказать не смогли. Тут нужна более совершенная аппаратура, но её нет. Точнее, где-то она и есть, но доступ получить к ней практически невозможно, не говоря уж о её экспериментальном состоянии.

– Можно ближе к делу? – недовольно перебил Джулию Хо.

– Можно.

– Так что со мной такое?

– Не знаю.

– Как мило, – восхитился кореец.

– Я понимаю ваше недовольство, но я действительно не могу поставить вам окончательный диагноз – у меня просто нет такого права. Взгляните сюда. – Чанг указала на другой снимок. – Вот тут это похоже на опухоль.

– Угу. Значит...

– Вовсе нет. Это лишь один снимок. Все прочие этого не подтверждают. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, полагаясь лишь на один снимок, я не могу никак определить, злокачественная эта опухоль или нет. В-третьих, это может быть и вовсе нечто иное, но что именно?

– Вот это я и хотел бы знать, – пробормотал байкер.

– Вы сказали, что неприятные эффекты появились около года назад.

– Примерно. Это было слишком редко и слишком слабо, чтобы я обращал на них внимание.

– И всё усложняется тем, что вы получали много травм. По крайней мере, в районе этой проблемы целых семь шрамов.

– Ну извините, Джули, что так часто расшибал себе голову, – фыркнул со смешком рыжий.

– Не извиняйтесь. Если это опухоль, то её возникновение, скорее всего, никак с травмами не связано.

– А что с эффектами? Их устранить можно?

– Эффекты... – Джулия вздохнула и присела на край стола, смерив пациента внимательным взглядом. – Вам жарко?

– Нет, – удивлённо отозвался Хо.

– Чувствуете озноб?

– Нет, ничего такого...

– А что тогда вы сейчас чувствуете?

– Ниче... У вас душно.

– Нет. – Доктор кивнула в сторону распахнутого окна. – Вот вам и эффект. Опустите голову пониже и постарайтесь дышать глубоко, должно помочь. То, что у вас сейчас в голове, влияет на нервную систему. Похоже, влияние со временем прогрессирует. И ощущения начинают вас подводить, потому что нечто в вашей голове обманывает организм. Полагаю, это может быть связано с вашим настроением и раздражающими внешними факторами. Неприятные эффекты обостряются, когда вы волнуетесь, злитесь, нервничаете либо испытываете любые сильные эмоции. Возможно, уровень адреналина тоже как-то влияет на всё это. Когда вы холодны и спокойны, эффекты сводятся к минимуму. Чаще всего это будет неконтролируемая дрожь и перебои с дыхательной системой, при обострении – потеря сознания на короткое время. Ну, мне кажется, что это будет происходить именно так. И будет отражаться на вестибулярном аппарате. Проще говоря, сначала задрожите, потом начнёте задыхаться, потом дезориентация, потом – полная отключка.

– Весело. – Однако голос рыжего весельем похвастать не мог. – Как можно это ликвидировать?

– Никак. В смысле, тут вам поможет лишь самоконтроль. И я могу выписать вам несколько лекарств, но у них будет лишь профилактическое действие. Выписать вам нечто более сильное я не могу, потому что понятия не имею, что именно с вами происходит. Как вариант – операция. Вскрыть вашу голову и посмотреть, что внутри.

– Звучит не слишком располагающе.

– Именно. Не говоря уж о том, что вам придётся позабыть на несколько лет о своей работе и сменить образ жизни. И, возможно, вам придётся позабыть не просто на несколько лет об этом, но и...

– Навсегда?

– Верно. После подобной операции заживление редко бывает стопроцентным.

– Так что вы мне можете предложить? Нечто такое, что не отразилось бы на моём образе жизни?

– Могу предложить вам продолжить наблюдаться у меня. Раз в неделю будете являться сюда, а я буду следить за всеми изменениями и продолжать искать ответы и способы, которые могли бы вам помочь. Ну и да, вы должны сообщать мне об осложнениях или очередных неприятных эффектах. Ну и постарайтесь быть хладнокровным всегда.

Рыжий на минуту задумался, затем пробормотал:

– Иногда это трудно. Бывают особые ситуации.

– Какие же? Вряд ли есть что-то...

– Секс.

– Что?

Хо молча посмотрел на доктора, а она залилась румянцем, когда поняла, что он имеет в виду.

– О...

– Ага. Иногда бывает. В последний раз... Хотя неважно.

Джулия скрестила руки на груди и чуть наклонила голову.

– Да, это проблема.

– Вы не представляете, какая это проблема, – не удержался от улыбки байкер.

– Вряд ли тут возможно что-либо сделать, – признала доктор с сожалением. – Просто старайтесь всё время себя контролировать. И можете предупредить вашу даму, чтобы она не пугалась, если вы вдруг потеряете сознание.

– Вряд ли "она" испугается, – неожиданно развеселился рыжий. – В любом случае, я предпочёл бы сохранить пока всё в тайне. И хотел бы, чтобы вы поступили так же.

– Врачебная этика, – пожала плечами доктор. – Я не могу сказать об этом кому-либо без вашего разрешения. Пока вы в сознании, по крайней мере, и в силах принимать решения самостоятельно. Но ситуация может измениться.

– Однако вы в этом не уверены и не знаете, что со мной? – просиял обаятельной улыбкой кореец.

– К моему сожалению... Да. – Джулия остановилась у окна и посмотрела наружу. – К слову, я не рекомендовала бы вам ездить на мотоцикле. В нынешней ситуации это рискованно.

– Ничуть.

– Всё же... будьте осторожнее и внимательнее к себе. И, если не возражаете, я бы хотела сделать ещё несколько снимков.

Хо пожал плечами и встал с кресла, на ходу сбросил обувь, куртку и стянул с плеч футболку, затем уже привычно улёгся на узкой платформе и прикрыл глаза. Доктор опустила экран, заслонивший его голову и грудь.

– Только не делайте резких движений, – напомнила она.

– Знаю уже...

Джулия сделала несколько снимков и чуть повернула экран, снова запустила прибор, потом сделала снимки под другим углом.

– Думаю, этого достаточно. Скажите, Хо, в последнее время вы быстро устаёте, или пока ничего не изменилось?

– Всё как обычно, – через минуту отозвался рыжий и надел футболку. – Просто иногда накатывает. Временами проходит быстро, а временами держится с час или больше немного.

– Вы хоть родным сказали?

– Незачем.

– Но они же имеют право знать...

– Узнают. Когда-нибудь. Или нет, если вы с этим разберётесь.

Хо набросил куртку на плечи и нахмурился. Собственно, в Австралию он приехал только из-за доктора Чанг. Контракт с отелем был всего лишь удобным предлогом. И съёмки в фильме тоже не более чем повод остаться здесь. Маскировка. На время. И время покажет, что будет дальше. В принципе, его не пугала перспектива смерти, но до момента своей смерти ему бы не хотелось валяться на койке или быть под присмотром сиделки. Он не мог так вот просто остановиться, даже если бы это продлило отпущенный ему срок. Вся его жизнь – это скорость и риск. И уйти он хотел точно так же. Впрочем, он никогда об этом не думал и не загадывал наперёд. "Делай, что делаешь, и пусть будет, что будет". Это правильно.

– Кстати, Джули, а это точно не заразно?

– Точно, – мягко улыбнулась доктор, оторвавшись от блокнота, где она делала какие-то пометки. – Я бы даже сказала, что никогда прежде не видела настолько здорового человека, как вы. Не считая одной этой маленькой, но весьма досадной детали. Если бы не она, вас можно было бы даже в космос отправить.

– Спасибо, мне и тут хорошо.

– А вы язва.

Хо безразлично пожал плечами, перекинулся парой прощальных слов с доктором и с нескрываемым облегчением покинул белое здание клиники. Перекинув ногу через байк, он минуту поразмыслил над вариантами, завёл железного коня и направился обратно в отель.


	11. Chapter 11

…**тот, кто и хотел бы отказаться…**

Джин без спешки приводил номер рыжего в порядок. Работы, честно говоря, хватало: кореец имел дурную привычку разбрасывать вещи, а ещё оставлял всю технику включённой, всюду таскал с собой стаканы с молоком или чашки с кофе... Не мусорил, но и склонности к порядку за ним не водилось.

Казама обречённо вздохнул, когда обнаружил пустой стакан на стеклянной полке перед зеркалом в одной из двух ванных комнат номера. Подобрал с пола пушистый белый халат и аккуратно повесил на фигурную стойку у двери. В спальне Джин привёл в порядок кровать и поправил лампу на тумбочке у изголовья. Потом началось самое весёлое – сбор шмоток рыжего в гостиной. Джин пересчитал обувь и выудил недостающий ботинок из ведёрка со льдом. И он даже предполагать не хотел, как ботинок туда попал.

Закончив с уборкой, Казама неожиданно приметил выглядывающий из-под кресла кусок замши. Потянул и выудил короткую лёгкую куртку, машинально встряхнул её. На ковёр шлёпнулся чёрный прямоугольник. Джин наклонился, подобрал тонкую книжечку в блестящей обложке и открыл.

"Baek Young Hwo – Roan, South Korea, november 13..."

Застыв на месте, он глупо уставился на дату рождения в паспорте.

Тринадцатое ноября. Хо родился тринадцатого ноября.

Джин опустился на диван, но глаз от числа так и не отвёл.

Тринадцатого ноября...

Семь лет назад тринадцатое ноября превратилось в худший день его жизни. Он до сих пор помнил тот день в мельчайших подробностях: помнил запах дорогой кожи, скрип сидения автомобиля, вкус выдержанного коньяка на губах, слабый свет дорожных огней и лицо Шина. И помнил... Он помнил всё. В тот день у старшего был день рождения: в доме за городом собрались гости, родня. И он с матерью тоже был там. И всё так хорошо начиналось. Впрочем, до того дня вся жизнь казалась прекрасной. Он ведь ничего не знал, ни о чём не подозревал и верил брату. И Шину понадобился лишь незначительный предлог, чтобы посадить младшего к себе в машину и увезти туда, где они остались бы только вдвоём. И Джин легкомысленно пил чёртов коньяк, который ему подсовывал брат, а там... Всё это произошло быстро и совершенно неожиданно. Он даже толком и не сопротивлялся, пребывая в шоке.

Шин тогда остановил машину на обочине лесной дороги, откинул спинку кресла и повернулся к младшему, налил ещё коньяк и какое-то время разглядывал его лицо в тусклом свете фонарей. Потом просто отобрал опустевший стакан и жадно поцеловал. Его руки срывали с Джина одежду, тяжесть тела вдавливала в сидение, а младший даже ни единого слова произнести не смог. Весь его мир перевернулся вдруг с ног на голову. В какой-то степени ему удалось осознать происходящее, но первая же попытка сопротивления стала последней.

– У форда нашей мамани в любой момент может что-то случиться с тормозами... – едва слышно прошептал ему на ухо Шин. – И не только. Теперь подумай ещё раз и осознай, как сильно я тебя люблю. Ты мой брат, и у меня есть это право. Просто делай то, что я тебе говорю. Если тебя у меня не будет, у тебя не будет уже ничего. И этого мира тоже. Я уничтожу всё, что тебе дорого, я раздавлю тебя, превращу в ничто. И начну с любимой мамочки. Подумал?

И Шин посмотрел ему в глаза. Впервые посмотрел по-настоящему, не скрыв ничего. Он не был безумцем, он был кем-то гораздо худшим. И Джин никогда не мог понять, какие же именно чувства столь безобразно сплелись в нём.

И потом сидение жалобно скрипело под их телами, а вокруг витал запах кожи, смешавшийся с запахом пота и тяжёлым ароматом возбуждения. Не то чтобы Шин вёл себя грубо, но он определённо не пытался держать в узде свои эмоции и желания. Не смотря на боль, младший молчал и терпел, и даже испытал в итоге какое-то подобие удовольствия, хотя ощущать внутри толчки чужой плоти было дико. К счастью, закончилось всё быстро.

– Теперь ты мой... Только мой. Навсегда, – хрипло выдохнул Шин, навалившись на брата всем телом. – И только посмей забыть об этом.

Старший частенько заглядывал в увеселительные заведения. И Джин всегда знал, что он постоянно менял партнёров – женщин и мужчин. И ни с кем Шин не спал дважды. Возвращался он всегда лишь к брату, остальные и мечтать об этом не могли. И возвращался он уже семь лет, семь долгих лет, превратив дикость их отношений в привычную обыденность. И он временами позволял Джину брать его собственное тело и никогда не жаловался на ответную грубость, скорее уж, получал от этого какое-то необъяснимое удовольствие.

Его любовь – настоящая, но она больше походила на адские муки. Джин не испытывал ни счастья, ни уверенности, ни покоя. И он постоянно опасался за мать, ни разу не усомнившись в реальности угроз Шина. Отношения матери и старшего всегда были отвратительными. Маме всегда запрещалось даже близко к Шину подходить, и виделись они только на семейных сборах. Ненависть брата к Джун тоже вполне реальна, только Джин не знал её истоков.

Тринадцатого ноября... Странно, как два таких разных человека могли родиться в один и тот же день? У Шина и Хо нет ничего общего. Ну, может, общее и есть, но его слишком мало. Откуда-то вдруг возникла мысль, что если объединить Шина и Хо в одного человека... К чёрту такие мысли!

Джин поспешно засунул паспорт рыжего в карман замшевой куртки, поднялся с дивана и аккуратно повесил одежду на спинку стула. Сейчас он играл с огнём и прекрасно знал об этом. Неважно, как именно старший узнает о нём и корейце – брат не впервые следил за ним, важно то, что узнает непременно. Другое дело, что последует за этим. Сейчас Джин в меньшей степени опасался за мать, потому что Шин начал не с неё. Про неё он словно и забыл вовсе, сосредоточившись на младшем. Пожалуй, впервые Мишима стал предсказуемым, и если он заставит кого-то расплачиваться, то этим "кем-то" суждено стать Джину. Ладно, пускай. Это наилучший вариант. Шин уже почти ничем не смог бы Казаму удивить или испугать. Про мать забыл, а рыжий ему, похоже, не интересен. Значит, брату известно, что младший сам сделал выбор? Наверное.

Джин остановился и удивлённо осмотрелся. Пока размышлял, забрёл в ванную. Белый халат выглядел соблазнительно – особенно в свете накопившейся усталости. Он решительно разделся, забрался в ванну, но валяться в тёплой воде не стал, а просто выпрямился под тугими струями душа. Закрыв глаза, запрокинул голову и слабо улыбнулся.

Какого чёрта? Зачем ему так рисковать? Шин – его вечное проклятие, он не может от него избавиться... Так зачем? Зачем все эти игры с рыжим психом? Только из-за секса? Ну а почему бы и нет? Брат никогда не мог дать ему ничего подобного. И раз уж ему суждено провести всю жизнь в тени Шина, то почему бы и не попробовать хоть раз на вкус настоящее удовольствие? Точнее, он уже попробовал и теперь имел возможность сравнивать. К сожалению. Если бы он не узнал эту разницу, наверное, ему было бы проще.

Но уже поздно...

И Джин решительно пустил холодную воду, чтобы вернуться в реальность. Неважно, что будет дальше. Здесь и сейчас он в номере рыжего, а старший – в Японии.

Выбравшись из ванной, он потёр ладонями дрожащие плечи и покосился на белый халат. Увидев собственное отражение в зеркале, закусил губу. Поколебался, но всё же ухватился за пушистую ткань и завернулся в неё, спрятав яркие следы на коже. И обречённо прикрыл глаза, почти сразу учуяв запах корейца, исходивший от халата. Слабый, невесомый, но отчётливый запах. Запах, заставлявший отметины на теле сладко ныть и навевавший мысли об огне, опасности и желаниях...

Уснуть на кровати Казама не решился и устроился на диване. Просто кровать казалась ему слишком уж большой и одинокой, а вот диван – маленький и уютный, хоть и непозволительно мягкий. Зато теперь, когда он утонул в своеобразной "перине" и закутался в халат, ему даже одеяло не потребовалось.

Уснул Джин почти мгновенно – давненько с ним такого не случалось. И он уже не услышал, как щёлкнул замок, и как вслед за этим звуком распахнулась дверь, впустив в номер байкера.

Хо заметил японца мгновенно и прикрыл дверь бесшумно. Он стряхнул с плеч куртку и небрежно бросил её на журнальный столик, попавшийся на пути. На ходу скинул обувь и прихватил графин. Устроившись на подлокотнике кресла, прикончил пару стаканов молока. Его задумчивый взгляд прикипел к лицу Джина.

Его никогда к парням не тянуло. И в мыслях не было, что он будет однажды спать с... И, к слову, сказать, что он тогда удивился поступку Казамы... значит ничего не сказать. То, что Джин отмочил в дождливую ночь, вогнало его в шок неслабо. И настолько вогнало в шок, что он сам продолжил это безумие. Ведь он тогда действительно не имел в виду ничего такого. А получилось...

Он отставил стакан, поднялся с подлокотника и осторожно присел на край дивана. Джин мирно спал, подложив ладонь под щеку. Тёмные влажные пряди упали ему на лоб. Хо наклонился к нему, но замер, когда до чуть приоткрытых губ остался жалкий сантиметр. Рыжий нахмурился и медленно выпрямился. Наверное, сейчас лучше Джина не трогать. Вряд ли он успел выспаться за пару часов, и, судя по влажным прядям, уснул он недавно, предварительно прогулявшись в ванную.

Кореец скользнул взглядом по стулу у письменного стола и быстро опустил голову, закусив губу. Не помогло – через секунду на его лице появилась широкая улыбка.

Чёрт, а? Этот умник даже носки умудрился аккуратно сложить, не говоря уж о прочей одежде. Хо невольно посмотрел на собственные вещи: куртка свесилась с журнального столика, один ботинок грустно стоял почти посреди комнаты, а второй кокетливо выглядывал из-за кресла. Ну и ладно, подумаешь! Это называется "произвольный порядок", вот и всё.

Он потянулся и поднялся на ноги, глянул на спящего, не удержался и всё же отвёл тёмные пряди со лба, кончиками пальцев задел скулу – и вновь не удержался. Он погладил Джина по щеке и опустился рядом с диваном на одно колено.

Хо озадаченно разглядывал Казаму и хмурился всё сильнее. Провёл пальцем по яркому отпечатку над ключицей, лёгкими касаниями повторил очертания губ...

Обычный парень, красивый, конечно, но это несущественно. Он вздохнул и растерянно взъёрошил пятернёй рыжие волосы.

Ну, быть с парнями ему доводилось, не зря же корейская армия славилась своей дедовщиной, а в ОСН "восемь недель преисподней" и девятая – "адская" вообще не поддавались описанию: там все слетали с катушек, и выдерживали тот ад лишь люди определённого сорта, получая весьма богатый и жестокий опыт при этом. Но тут-то другое.

Там – важно было выжить, не сломаться и не позволить никому управлять собой. Тут же – с Джином – всё иначе. Он даже не смог ни разу представить, что он с женщиной. Казама на женщину не походил вообще никак: он мягкий, но это не мешало чётко осознавать, что эта мягкость в любой момент может стать металлом. Здесь нет расчёта на силу или слабость, на опеку или добровольное подчинение...

Чёрт, но ведь никто не заподозрил бы в Джине склонности к столь нестандартным предпочтениям! Хо уж точно ничего такого не заподозрил. И когда этот придурок просто... просто... Чёрт!

И он сказал японцу правду: ещё никто и никогда так сильно его не хотел. В ту дождливую ночь Джин показался ему человеком, способным упорно идти и идти к желанной цели. И как-то странно было чувствовать себя в роли той самой цели.

На самом деле у него всегда хватало поклонников как в мире спорта, так и в кино. Однако все эти поклонники – да и он сам – прекрасно понимали, насколько всё это хрупко и мимолётно. Для всех вокруг Хо был подобен мотыльку, что живёт не больше дня. Сегодня он знаменит и любим, а завтра от него не останется даже праха. И по этой причине его всегда воспринимали как нечто недостижимое, далёкое, абстрактное, принадлежащее этому миру лишь отчасти.

А вот Джин… Джин явно воспринимал его как-то иначе. И Хо до сих пор ломал голову над вопросом: какого чёрта Казама сделал тогда столь странный выбор? Если бы он просто ушёл или воспользовался бы шансом и отделал противника на совесть, это было бы понятно. И он бы даже понял, если бы Джин решил вернуть ему его же слова про «отработать на травке» – хотя бы попытался.

Японец не сделал ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего. Точнее, он сделал третье, но сделал таким образом…

Хо машинально сжал руку в кулак и нахмурился. Он не привык лгать, тем более, себе самому, поэтому стоило признать, что в ту ночь они играли именно по правилам Казамы.

Правда, ответа на вопрос «Почему?» это не дало.

Кореец вновь тронул пальцами тёмные пряди. Неожиданно Джин вздохнул, немного повернулся и обхватил левой рукой рыжего за шею. Хо застыл, а Казама спокойно уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и затих. Байкер попытался осторожно снять чужую конечность с собственной шеи, однако Джин обнял его ещё крепче и уже обеими руками. Хо немного растерянно почесал кончик брови. Он понятия не имел, сколько сейчас времени, но если он неплохо так опоздает на постановку пары обычных трюков из стандартного набора, то в номер заявится Стив. Должно быть, нынешняя душещипательная картина произведёт на бедного ирландца незабываемое впечатление. Вообще, если честно, рыжему было не так уж и наплевать на рассудок кузена, поэтому не стоило давать ему повод приходить не вовремя туда, куда ему приходить не надо. А чтобы не давать повода, надо не опаздывать.

Джин как раз явно плевать хотел на все планы Хо. На Стива – тоже.

Кореец вздохнул, подался вперёд и согрел губы Казамы долгим поцелуем. Он сам с удовольствием наслаждался процессом до тех пор, пока руки Джина не соскользнули обессиленно с его плеч.

Рыжий порывисто выпрямился и отступил на шаг от дивана, сходил в спальню и притащил оттуда лёгкое покрывало, в которое и упаковал Казаму. Позаботившись о странном парне, Хо занялся собственными делами. Заперевшись в ванной, он позвонил Стиву и предупредил, что скоро приедет. Разумеется, понятие «скоро» имело свою растяжимость, поэтому Хо спокойно шагнул под душ, рассудив, что он вполне успеет на репетицию, а прочие могут и подождать минут на пятнадцать дольше.

Он уже выбрался из-под воды и прижал полотенце к лицу, когда вспомнил кое-что важное. Отбросив полотенце в сторону и на ходу запрыгнув в брюки, он прихватил свежую футболку, промчался по гостиной и вылетел за дверь. Через десять секунд дверь распахнулась. Хо быстро надел ботинки, сдёрнул с журнального столика куртку и вновь скрылся за дверью.

Джин сонно моргнул и приподнял голову. В комнате царила тишина. Показалось? Возможно. Он прикрыл глаза и вновь провалился в сон, не заметив, что закутался плотнее в покрывало, которого прежде на диване не было.


	12. Chapter 12

…**тот, кто будет за тебя сражаться.**

Он молча смотрел в иллюминатор. Ни черта толком не видел, но смотреть продолжал – всё равно занятия поинтереснее нет.

– Господин Мишима, ваша почта… – робко начал помощник.

– Что с ней? – рыкнул Шин.

– Письмо от детектива Чаоланя…

– Исчезни, – тихо велел наследник Мишима и резко развернул к себе ноутбук. Помощник, едва не споткнувшись от рвения, выскочил из кресла и бросился прочь из экстра-салона. Шин проводил его безразличным взглядом и только тогда полюбовался на монитор, где мигала цифра один. Он кликнул на мигающий значок. Послание от детектива оказалось пустым, правда, внизу страницы синела иконка с приложенным видео.

Шин решительно открыл видеозапись. Сначала на мониторе появилась комната, наверное, дорогой номер отеля. Потом камера показала парочку на диване, весьма красноречиво предающуюся утехам. Он сжал губы и увеличил громкость – хотел слышать, что будет говорить рыжий, если будет, конечно, но вместо слов он услышал стоны брата. Шин замер, устремив остановившийся взгляд на монитор, но уже не замечал того, что там происходило. Он дрожал, и ему даже пришлось убрать руку с клавиатуры и стиснуть её в кулак. Ни разу он не слышал голос младшего в подобные моменты. Джин всегда молчал, в последний раз – тоже. Он всегда молчал! Но с этим рыжим…

Шин ухватился за ноутбук и поставил его себе на колени, отмотал видео к началу и стал смотреть ещё раз, едва не скрипя зубами от ярости. Он постарался охладить разум и наблюдать трезво, что оказалось не так-то и просто сделать, потому что вид Джина и его голос… Он сосредоточился на рыжем: тот явно действовал осторожно. Закусив губу, Шин внимательно наблюдал за ним и не мог не отметить поразительную выдержку. Если бы перед ним был обнажённый брат, столь сладостно выгнувшийся… и издавший такой низкий стон… Он не сдержался бы, а этот…

И почему Джин… Брат не особо любил целоваться, но с рыжим проделывал это с нескрываемым удовольствием. Почему? Этот наглый придурок делал с ним всё то же самое, что делал и Шин. Тогда почему Шина брат просто терпел, а рыжего… Брат совершенно точно хотел рыжего всем своим существом. Хотел так сильно, как никого больше. Почему?

Мишима в ярости отбросил ноутбук на соседнее сидение и вновь отвернулся к иллюминатору. Он не понимал, ничего не понимал. Почему? Всегда он любил брата всем сердцем, любил только Джина и никого больше, так почему Джин не ценил этого и так легко отказывался от всего, что старший мог ему дать?

– Почему? – хрипло повторил Шин, прикрыв глаза.

– Господин Мишима, посадка…

– Исчезни!

Он сжал пальцами переносицу и зажмурился. Неужели брату мало? Неужели младший не знал, как сильно рисковал Шин, встречаясь с опальным представителем их рода? Если дед узнает об этих поездках и о том, что наследник спит с собственным братом… Хотя чёрт с ним. Наплевать! Для Шина брат до сих пор оставался самым важным человеком в его жизни. И Шин мог потерять всё, только не младшего брата.

У трапа самолёта его уже ждал автомобиль, за рулём которого расположился тот самый Ли Чаолань.

– Добрый вечер, господин Мишима. Вы получили мой отчёт?

– Теперь это так называется? На будущее – я не просил делать записи, хватило бы простого совсем обычного отчёта либо пары снимков, – буркнул Шин, откинувшись на спинку заднего сидения.

– Я сделал это, дабы вы удостоверились, что…

– …мой брат трахается с каким-то рыжим проходимцем? Я и так это знаю.

– Но…

– Я это знаю и не имею ни малейшего желания любоваться на процесс в деталях. Это ясно?

– Да.

– Отлично. Что с рыжим?

– Бэк Ёнхо. Есть второе ирландское имя – Роан. Кореец по гражданству. По факту – метис. Каскадёр и постановщик трюков, работает с собственной командой и ставит мото-шоу. Личность известная. Кроме того, спортсмен, байкер, офицер запаса в данный момент, боец и яхтсмен. Полгода назад сыграл роль второго плана в нашумевшей киноленте «Без тормозов» и исполнил финальный саундтрек. В дальнейшем отказался от всех выгодных предложений, а предлагали ему, кстати, главные роли в перспективных картинах. Ну и да, музыкальный талант тоже отметили, однако он записал только один диск и больше к этому не возвращался. На данный момент занимается всё теми же трюками и мото-шоу. Недавно согласился ставить трюки для картины студии «Пегас» здесь, в Австралии. Именно трюки, хотя студия желала видеть его в качестве исполнителя главной роли.

Мишима потёр подбородок и едва заметно прищурился.

– Кто обладатель контрольного пакета акций студии?

– Круто, – хмыкнул детектив, притормозив у светофора. – Увы, господин Мишима, «Пегас» – закрытая компания, и имя её владельца не знает никто. Компания уверенно стоит на ногах и даже в силах потягаться с Голливудом.

– Голливуд – уже история, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся от слов собеседника Шин. – Финансовое положение рыжего?

– Не хуже вашего, только деньги у него собственные. Всё он заработал трюками, шоу, победами в соревнованиях. И получает ещё процент с альбома.

Шин стиснул зубы, но промолчал. Чаолань прав: все его деньги – это деньги деда, сам он пока ни цента не заработал, но это лишь дело времени.

– Что-нибудь компрометирующее?

– Ничего. Горячий парень, не в ладах с дисциплиной, но ничего противозаконного не совершал. Ну и во время службы… Этих данных нет вовсе – доступ запрещён. Пожалуй, весь компромат – это его связь с вашим братом. Думаю, вы не склонны афишировать это, верно?

Даже если бы Шину вдруг пришло в голову публично заявить, что знаменитый экстремал спит с Джином, дед не позволил бы разразиться скандалу. Пусть Казама и отверженный, но он имел непосредственное отношение к семье Мишима в глазах общественности. Всё, что било по Джину, било и по семье Мишима. Впрочем, Шин и не собирался делать ничего подобного. Он не нуждался в подобных уловках, свойственных слабакам и ничтожествам. У него достаточно сил, чтобы разобраться с рыжим самостоятельно. Можно, к примеру, сделать с ним то же самое, что он проделал с братом, раз уж до Джина так ничего и не дошло. И можно провернуть это при братишке – пусть полюбуется. Хотя рыжий не располагал Мишиму к подобным поступкам – не его тип. В нём совершенно ничего нет такого, что есть в Джине. Шину кореец напоминал хищную птицу. Да, он красивый, тут не поспоришь, но это жёсткая красота, красота оружия. Им можно любоваться, как любуются катаной, изготовленной мастером Мурамасой. Прекрасный меч, излучающий опасность и угрозу, жаждущий сражений, смертоносный… Мечи Мурамасы Шину нравились, но относился он к ним всегда с почтением и опаской, недоверием. Говорили, что эти мечи поглощают разум и превращают воина в своего раба.

Не имеет значения. Пусть рыжий напоминает собой хоть сто клинков Мурамасы, выстоять против Шина это ему не поможет.

– Куда вас отвезти?

– Как обычно.

Ли свернул на узкую улочку и направился к окраине города, к дому Джина Казамы.

– Мне продолжать слежку?

– Только за рыжим. В общем плане. Сведений о том, как именно он проводит время с моим братом, не требуется.

Чаолань не потрудился спрятать грязную ухмылочку, но Шин её проигнорировал. Пусть ухмыляется, пока может, скоро ему будет не до этого.

Детектив остановил автомобиль у подъезда и повернулся к пассажиру. Мишима же резко дёрнул спинку сидения, откинул её назад и подтянул забеспокоившегося спутника к себе.

– Что вы… Пере…

Грубым поцелуем Шин заткнул китайцу рот, небрежно смял пальцами серебристые пряди и заставил запрокинуть голову. Куснул шею и рванул на груди белоснежную рубашку. Он не церемонился с Ли, да и злость не располагала к нежности. Этот сукин сын посмел прислать ему откровенное видео, где с его любимым человеком был некто иной, и где его любимому человеку было хорошо, и посмел насмехаться над ним самим. За такое следовало платить. В Шине накопилось довольно ярости – держать её в себе и дальше не имело смысла, а детектив неплохо подходил на роль громоотвода. И наплевать, если для него это впервые.

Чтобы Чаолань угомонился, Мишима приложил его головой о дверцу не слишком сильно, но и не слишком слабо, затем избавил его от всего лишнего и приложил головой ещё разок – на всякий случай. Повозившись немного с молнией на брюках, Шин уделил внимание собственной персоне. Прикрыв глаза, он вспомнил картинки, мелькавшие на видео, и голос Джина, сжал пальцами плоть, проснувшуюся от разыгравшегося воображения, помог ей активными движениями, а после просто поднял Чаоланя и резко усадил его себе на колени, заодно и толкнулся вверх, проникнув в расслабленное после удара тело агрессивно и зло. Туговато, но это и хорошо. Ли задёргался и захрипел от боли, но добился лишь того, что Шин с силой насадил его на себя, затем сменил положение так, чтобы детектив оказался снизу, и увлечённо перешёл к процессу выплёскивания ярости в подходящий объект. Он не испытывал ни малейшего желания целовать нынешнего случайного любовника, хотел просто врываться в чужую плоть и получать удовольствие. Сейчас ему подходил любой: мужчина или женщина. Сейчас он не хотел секса, сейчас он хотел удовольствия и высвобождения гнева. И его вовсе не волновало, что испытывал его партнёр.

Закончив короткий сеанс по обретению душевного равновесия, Шин вытерся полой рубашки Ли, привёл себя в порядок и сунул руку в карман брюк. Он выудил несколько смятых купюр и оставил их на груди детектива.

– Хлебни виски в ближайшем баре – и всё пройдёт, – бросил он напоследок и выбрался из салона. Потянувшись и довольно фыркнув, он спокойно зашёл в подъезд и стал неторопливо подниматься вверх по лестнице. Когда в очередной раз проходил мимо окна между пролётами, остановился, приметив затормозивший у крыльца мощный байк. За рулём – рыжий парень без шлема.

– Вот тварь! – прошипел он сквозь зубы. Совсем обнаглел – уже заявился к Джину домой. Ну ничего…

Мишима легко взбежал вверх по лестнице и шагнул в нишу напротив нужной двери. Лампочки на площадке горели далеко не все, и разглядеть притаившегося в густой тени человека было попросту невозможно. Вопреки его ожиданиям рыжий лифтом не воспользовался и тоже поднялся по лестнице. Кореец задумчиво посмотрел на номер двери, что располагалась сразу у ступеней, повертел головой и шагнул к соседней, затем к следующей. Наверное, приехал сюда впервые и пока не ориентировался в расположении квартир. Казама жил за последней дверью на этом этаже.

Рыжий остановился в трёх шагах от ниши, глянул на номер и сунул руки в карманы джинсов. Он слегка опустил голову, словно размышлял, зайти ему или нет. И Шин мысленно заключил сам с собой пари: если уйдёт, то сегодня легко отделается, если же рискнёт зайти, то получит сполна.

Внезапно кореец посмотрел прямо на Мишиму, как будто умел видеть в темноте.

– Меня ждёшь? – негромко спросил он.

Вот ведь! Неужели…

– Дышал бы тогда потише, придурок, а то слышно даже на лестнице.

Шин с изумлением вдруг осознал, что и впрямь дышит тяжело и неровно.

– Так и будешь там прятаться или выйдешь? Не бойся, я не кусаюсь.

Сволочь! Японец решительно выступил из теней, и теперь изумляться пришлось рыжему. Светло-карие глаза потрясённо расширились.

– Джин?.. – неуверенно спросил он.

– Даже имя его произносить не смей, чёртов ублюдок! – рассвирепел Шин и молнией метнулся к корейцу. Кулак рассёк воздух, но встретил пустоту. Перед глазами Мишимы возникла толстая подошва, и он отчаянно шарахнулся в сторону, едва избежав неприятной встречи чужой пятки с собственной челюстью. На следующем выпаде поймал левую ногу рыжего за лодыжку и дёрнул от души. Зря. Тут же получил левым же коленом в грудь и пошатнулся, хотя успел подставить ладонь и защититься от удара кулаком. С силой оттолкнул противника и чуть пригнулся, вскинув руки перед собой.

Рыжий переступил с ноги на ногу и широко улыбнулся. И прежде, чем улыбка исчезла, он прыгнул вперёд. Двойной удар ногами – быстрый, стремительный и очень сильный. Мерзавца хорошо выучили драться. Шин потёр ноющее предплечье и пошёл в атаку сам. Обмен ударами, пара финтов, поворот. За спиной рыжего уже маячили перила лестницы. Ещё удар и резкий толчок – через перила кореец не перевалил, но спиной приложился об них неслабо, однако он даже не поморщился от боли – просто улыбнулся вновь и едва не побрил подошвой подбородок Мишимы. Или побрил?

Шин невольно провёл тыльной стороной ладони под нижней челюстью. На коже осталась кровь. Да чтоб его!

Через минуту два сцепившихся противника влетели в дверь квартиры Казамы, выбив её и сорвав с петель. Споткнувшись на пороге, вместе загремели на пол. Шину повезло меньше – он шлёпнулся вниз на спину и ударился затылком, а рыжий растянулся на нём, угодив с размаху локтем в живот. Мишима наугад махнул кулаком и даже попал куда-то, правда, в ответ его тоже кулаком шарахнули и придавили к полу основательнее. Кореец показался ему странно горячим – даже сквозь ткань футболки, кожу куртки и собственную одежду он ощутил жар.

– Убью, сукин ты сын… – выдохнул Мишима и сжал кулак для нового удара. Удар не получился, впрочем, у рыжего тоже ни черта не вышло, потому что сверху на них хлынул поток ледяной воды.

– Шин, мне вызвать полицию, или ты исчезнешь сам? – прозвучал над их головами твёрдый уверенный голос.

– Да пошла ты, сука!.. – Мишима закашлялся, когда на него обрушился новый поток воды. – Хватит уже!

– Тогда убирайся отсюда!

– Когда ж ты сдохнешь уже?

Рыжий поднялся на ноги и небрежно откинул с лица влажные пряди. Он с явным интересом разглядывал миловидную японку. Женщина могла бы показаться совершенно здоровой и полной сил, если бы не была столь бледной.

Шин тоже встал на ноги и смерил мать презрительным взглядом.

– Не лезь не в свои дела, су…

Звонкая пощёчина заставила его заткнуться.

– Пошёл вон! – резко велела Джун. – И не смей больше приходить!

Мишима порывисто занёс руку для удара. Женщина же больше ни слова не произнесла, просто застыла на месте, пристально глядя на старшего сына. Тот медленно и неохотно руку опустил, минуту играл с матерью в гляделки, затем со злостью пнул пустое ведро и двинулся к выходу. На пороге обернулся и сверкнул глазами на рыжего.

– Он мой, запомни это. Иначе придётся дорого заплатить.

Кореец вновь провёл ладонью по волосам и повернулся к женщине.

– Простите, вы мать Джина?

– Что вы хотели от меня? Или от него?

– Да так… У вас есть какие-нибудь инструменты?

– Зачем? – опешила от неожиданности Джун, удивлённо уставившись на незнакомца. Впрочем, ей вдруг показалось, что она прежде уже видела гостя.

– Дверь. – Он кивнул на валявшуюся на полу упомянутую дверь и слабо улыбнулся. – Я могу починить её. Хотя бы отвёртка найдётся?

Пребывая в прострации, Джун вручила корейцу инструменты и ошарашено проследила, как он скинул куртку и взялся чинить дверь. Через полчаса рыжий проверил результат своих стараний и довольно кивнул.

– Ну вот, как новенькая.

– Вы кто вообще? – взяв себя в руки, вопросила Казама. И почти сразу пошатнулась, едва не упав на пол. Незнакомец легко поддержал её и усадил на табурет у стены.

– Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Я в порядке. Так кто вы такой?

– Знакомый вашего сына. Джина. А этот парень, который…

– Это Шин, мой старший сын, – устало ответила Джун и провела ладонью по глазам.

– Это он сделал? – внезапно уточнил рыжеволосый парень. Золотистые глаза его потемнели. И Джун поняла, что именно он имел в виду. Она коротко кивнула. Брови незнакомца сошлись над переносицей, и он тихо поинтересовался: – Почему вы не обратились в полицию? Почему Джин позволил ему?..

– Это лучше спросить у самого Джина, – устало отозвалась Казама и обессиленно прикрыла глаза. – Это продолжается уже несколько лет. И только они сами могут положить этому конец.

– Несколько лет? – пробормотал рыжий. – И всё время вот так?

– Нет. Так было только раз. Вероятно, из-за вас?

Кореец немного виновато опустил голову и промолчал.

– Так зачем вы пришли сюда? За Джином?

– Чтобы дать вам это. – Гость выудил из кармана пластиковый прямоугольник и протянул его Джун. – Вас ждут завтра.

Казама озадаченно полюбовалась на карточку и медленно перевела вопросительный взгляд на рыжего.

– Это плата за те услуги, которые мой сын оказывает вам в частном порядке? – холодно спросила она.

– Ваш сын никаких услуг мне не оказывает, – отрезал кореец. Его лицо застыло, а глаза теперь посветлели от гнева. – Мне просто хочется, чтобы у него был повод для улыбки. И можете не переживать, меня это совершенно не обременит. Вам решать, как поступить, но подумайте о Джине. Хотите, чтобы он и дальше выматывался на работе, которую терпеть не может? Действительно хотите для него именно этого?

Джун долго стояла у закрывшейся за гостем двери и смотрела на пластиковую карту. Она пока не знала, стоило ли ей воспользоваться внезапным предложением корейца или нет.

Она наконец заперла дверь и сделала шаг к кухне, но вдруг отчётливо вспомнила, где и когда раньше видела этого рыжего парня. По телевизору! Показывали передачу о нём и говорили, что скоро он приедет в город. То ли байкер, то ли каскадёр, который собирался устраивать мото-шоу в том самом отеле, где работал Джин.

Неужели её сын… Только потому, что этот парень знаменит и богат? Нет, невозможно! Она слишком хорошо знала Джина – он не пошёл бы на такое, но почему тогда? Какой смысл менять Шина на кого-то другого? Неужели…

Джун тяжело опустилась на табурет и зажмурилась.

Неужели Джину это нравилось? Впрочем, чего же она хотела, если сын столько лет провёл в плену извращённых чувств старшего брата? Тот ведь никого к нему не подпускал, никогда. Откуда Джину знать, как всё должно быть, если знал он только Шина?

Но тогда… Быть может, тогда этот рыжий – лучший для него вариант?


End file.
